Musician of the True Cross Order
by Mason the Cat
Summary: 'Musician', freed from his confinement by Yuri Egin, now lives on True Cross Academy's campus with Kanda as his only remaining friend and companion. The Yuri Arc- End. Beginning soon is the Mephesto Arc! -Rape- Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I always see cross-overs of Ao No Exorcist and -man with of Allen being at the monastery with the others, and I wanted to write a Sort-of-Dark!Allen fic. Seeing the possibilities, I wrote this. Tell me if I should continue it or not.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like a manga artist to you? No, I may draw and be apart of the Anime Club at school, but that's it!**

* * *

Inside an underground prison, where darkness reigned supreme, a being of pure white sat in his cell.(1) He had been an Exorcist of the Black Order and the leader of the third side to the Holy War, which had been later named the Musician's Family by the few remaining Black Order members. He no longer had a real name, as the few who knew of him died and his captors left him enable to remind them. At first, punishment for him was cutting his rations into smaller amounts. That was before he tried to escape though. The punishments after were far more severe, out weighting his actions by far. Looking at one of them wrong could result in beatings, burnings, lashings or even worst. What that worst was, he could never tell anyone happen, but even having the option to tell someone would of given him comfort.

He could no longer walk or move his arms without pain, blessed nails had been hammered into his limbs and left there to cause him even more pain when he moved. His parasitic Innocence had been smashed into dust, making a good part of the mist that circulated the prison walls. But, even worst, was the fact they took his ability to speak. He was not spared a look as the men responsible for his lost had slit his throat in an cross like shape, reaching just past his jaw line and dipped towards his collar-bone. His vocal cords were slashed into with blessed knives, drenched with holy water, and a collar of blessed crosses kept him from healing his more severe wounds caused by the holy artifacts.

Why were the objects used against him called holy and blessed, when they used to call him the same thing? He used to be 'loved by God' and was 'God's most beloved child', but now he was 'Musician'.(2) He didn't understand why they did it, calling him a demonic creature of Hell, when the only demons he saw were the men of cloth who did this to him. His Pentacle Eye(3) no longer activated on him, caused him pain or woke him as if sleeping was sinful in an Akuma's presence, although the small, tar black creatures weren't a welcomed sight. The tar creatures latched themselves to some of the other prisoners, sometimes swarming around them in droves. His sight and hearing were more advanced in this world of darkness, so much that he believed the Ark was too bright for him now, the iridescent city would surely blind him if he ever saw it again.

As usual, a creaking of a door sounded towards his captors' quarters. He listened to the footsteps and recognized their clunking steps of his least favorite guard. This guard did a horrible job of making sure he wasn't hurt, instead choosing to inflict pain on him. The boots continued to sound closer to him, until it stopped by his door, and he kept his eyes shut since he knew what he'd see if he opened them.

"Musician," sounded a voice he knew to well, "Open your eyes when I address you, demon!" The voice shouted, causing him to inwardly flinch and move away from the voice. This man had harmed him in more than one way, mentally and physically. A rush of movement alerted him, before a sharp pain began in his scalp as he was yanked upward by the displeased guard. He opened his mouth in a yelp of pain, but no sound came out with his rushed exhale. The panic of knowing what could happen, but having no idea which one would happen was filling his mind. It could be anything. He could draw a knife to carve him more scars than he already had, holy water to pour down his throat and burn his insides no matter where it ended up, or even do the cursed thing that caused him even more pain then all the others he could think of.

As if his guard could read his mind, he snickered and 'Musician' could practically hear the smirk he had on his face. The pain in his scalp vanished as he was released and more pain in his legs flared up as the nails shifted inside him. His teeth grinded together, enduring the first few waves of pain and preparing for more. His mind went blank as he felt the guard's arm around his waist and start to lift him. His mismatched mercury and gold eyes flew open in the frenzied panic that consumed him as he tried to struggle against the guard, the nails inside him ripped and brought blood and more pain as he moved. But, any pain was better than what the guard had in mind, so 'Musician' continued to struggle and fight, even if the ending to the small fight was inevitable. He was certain to lose as he always did, but he had to keep fighting against this man when he came for him. 'Musician' was thrown to the floor as the man loomed over him, a smirk drawn over his features.

"Now, then," started the man as he reached for his belt, "I would tell you not to scream or make a sound, but you can't. So, try not to make me use force, okay, Musician?"

* * *

**Skip this if you want! Contains details of rape.**

* * *

His belt was undone and hit the floor with a clinking sound that made the other prisoners stop what they were doing. This was one of the only sound to come from the 'Musician's cell' and happened when the one guard came to watch him. The other guard's weren't even brave enough to venture any further to the cell than the corridor leading to it. The man grabbed 'Musician' by the wrist as he began to struggle once again. He quickly subdued him with a harsh smack that resounded around the prison, now the other prisoners were not even breathing in fear of the 'Musician's power' being awakened. He pulled the 'Musician' closer to him and began to pull off the demon's pants as said demon pushed against him. Even though the push had no power in it, he had to stamp out the being's rebellious nature as soon as it began to show. He threw the demon to the ground again, watching his mouth open in silent pain and his face scrunch up. He went back to his work of quickly discarding the 'Musician' of his pants and exposing him to the man's hungry gaze. The demon's white ankle length hair splayed behind him as he clasped his legs together to try and hide himself from the man's prying gaze, pain glazed his mismatched eyes.

To the man, it was this demon's fault he did this sort of thing. It wasn't before he first laid eyes on the demon that he never thought of bedding with another besides his wife, the demon being the object he thought of while with her. The demon even had the gall to be male and disgrace him further with the thoughts that were against his God's will. The man undid the button on his pants and the metal slider grinded between the teeth as he undid his zipper. He pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees as his cock sprang out of its confines. The demon's eyes were filled with fear as it struggled to get up or do something to not have to deal with the man who was coming closer to him. The man kneeled and picked up his belt before turning and crouching between the demon's legs. He used the belt to lash the demon's wrist above it's head and lifted it's legs up and away from one another. The golden eye of the demon's glowed faintly at him, as if warning him to stop. But, he heeded no warning as he thrusted into the unprepared demon, who arched in pain, silent as a grave. The 'Musician's power' awakened as only a small vibration in the ground and the other prisoners, newly brought into the cell block, scoffed at the other older prisoners. Until, they heard the quiet screams of rage that resonated in the vibrations, the screams sending their hair on end.

The man smirked at the obvious rage that poured off the demon as he pulled out and thrusted back into the demon, not giving it time to adjust to him. The demon's mouth remained a wide silent scream as his canines elongated and sharpened into small daggers. He continued to thrust into the demon as he pulled out a knife and set it's blade into the being's mouth, gouges existing from previously being introduced to the sharp teeth. As predicted by the man, the being buried his teeth into the dagger, fitting his teeth into the indents already there. He began to thrust harder into the being as the vibrations of the ground grew harder around him and slowly retreating from the other prisoners' range, the mist following the noise of vibrations. The man brought the demon closer and shoved his knees in his own face, before thrusting deeper into his tightness before something tore and he became easier to move in. The scent of copper flooded the air as the vibrations became rumbles underneath the space the demon occupied and the mist obscured them from sight. He felt a heat pool inside him as his thrusting became erratic and he came inside the demon, cracks spreading out from the point the demon touched the ground and the mist solidified for a second before scattering again. The man slowly pulled himself out of the demon, blood and cum leaking from his ripped entrance.

* * *

**You can read from here on! It's safe, I promise.**

* * *

He pulled the demon's pants back on and pushed him into his original spot before putting his own clothes back on. He turned his back to the demon as he left for the priest's quarters. The other prisoners began to once again make the usual sounds of everyday life, including chatter on the 'Musician' and when he would finally kill over. The demon's most despised guard ignored their talk and entered the surface of the Vatican Head Quarters of the Knights of the True Cross.

"Hey, Ernest! You got a letter!" called a younger man as he handed the letter to the man called Ernest Frederick Egin(4), the demon's most hated one. He scanned the letter and his eyes widened as he read it. "Well, what does it say?"

"My wife has died during childbirth. But, I have a healthy baby girl," confirmed Ernest, as he stared blankly at the paper. It had to be a curse from that demon. The demon cursed him for what he had done!

As the other man's eyes widened and he signed a cross on himself, the so called demon sat oblivious of the tragedy, racked with pain as Noah's regeneration slowly healed what it could. The presence of Neah calmed him as silent tears fell down his cheeks and the soft tendrils of mist that were Crowned Clown caressed his cheek. He was never closer than this to the two other beings who were so different from each other. He no longer felt Neah's presence like he used to since the collar covered with holy crosses made Neah lapse into hibernation and malnorishment forced Crowned Clown to use as little energy as possible by staying away from him. He still missed the beings' company though, as he felt their presence fade into nothingness, letting his silent crying intensify. He only wished for escape from this Hell of his.

* * *

**1\. In this story, Allen merged his soul with Neah's memories. This results in him learning that Adam wasn't in control of his actions due to madness and becoming strong enough to destroy the madness in Adam or the **Millennium Earl. Adam regained his senses and Allen helped him flee the Black Order who captured him instead. Leverrier ordered Allen to be brought to Central and held there until further time, without anyone's knowledge besides Kanda. As time catches up with them, many of the people who knew Allen died and people who knew 'Musician' took their place. It would be over a hundred years since Allen was locked up, since he was caught around 1910. Where Kanda is during this story is a mystery, but Allen has the vague feeling that Kanda is alive and well wherever he is.  
****

**2\. Allen is called 'Loved by God' and 'God's most beloved child' by Komui and the name 'Musician' comes from the Clan of Noah.**

**3\. The name of Allen's curse is called Pentacle Eye, because of the pentacle his scar starts at on his forehead. The time spent in the prison has Allen become able to control his cursed eye and can now see real demons, and no longer wakes him up in pain when his eye activates if he is sleeping.**

**4\. I do not plan on keeping Ernest in this, since he is a non-canon character from the anime, and his appearance was for this one chapter to torment Allen and explain why hates demons so much, although he could be mentioned later. In this story, he will soon die of an unfortunate 'accident' courtesy of Adam Millennium and the rest of the Clan of Noah, but his baby girl will be just fine and follow canon to have Satan's babies, who are actually nice young men. **

**Allen will remain in this prison for a few more years before something will happen to change his way of living, mostly the appearance of three important characters. Now, Review and give me the confidence I need. Seriously, I can't even take my Latino neighbors some raw beans. I have no backbone when it comes to that stuff. -.-"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have the confidence to post another chapter! Although finding time to post this is difficult. No internet at my new house, so I'll be posting stuff at lunch time. In other news, I have a blister from raking.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -man**

'Musician' was curled up with his back against the wall of his cell, his legs pressed against his chest as he waited for his most despised guard to come back. He never came back though. As 'Musician' waited in his cell, the news of Ernest Frederick Egin's horrific death was announced to the Knights of the True Cross Order. All that had been left of him was a smear and a message.

_We will pay our debt to the Musician._

The message scared everyone who knew the name of 'Musician' and the possible killers of Ernest Frederick Egin were not pursed, although many suspected the group named 'The Clan of Noah' whom 'Musician' had helped in the far past. The guards who were charged with watching 'Musician' began to avoid the door to the underground prison altogether and the looming presence of 'Musician' seemed to evaporate overnight. Until, a young girl would disturb the peace of the prison and 'Musician' would rise.

* * *

A young girl with long brown hair and turquoise eyes slowly opened the door to the seemingly abandoned underground prison. She quickly looked behind her, to make sure nobody was watching, before slipping in the slim gap between the door and wall. She took off her shoes and wedged them into the small space she had just slipped through, to keep the door from locking her in as only the other side of the door had a handle. If she was locked in, being found would be difficult, since this place was avoided like the Plague. But, that was what she was hoping for. All she wanted right now was to avoid Shiro and his disapproval, for how she did not see the 'evil' in demon-kind.

She picked herself up and slowly made her way down the worn stone steps, a bento in hand. She continued her way down the steps, that were illuminated by a curious white mist that radiated a small amount of light. Shadows that seemed smooth and plush like rich black velvet, painted the walls in jagged shapes, turning the most innocent shadow into a dark and savage creature. She turned and looked at her own shadow, only to see it accompanied by another figure that was much larger. She started to back up, away from the shadowy figure, when it opened two white orbs on it's face and smiled at her. She stopped and leaned forward, to look at it better, and the figure beckon to her as it moved away.

Neah made his way around the dungeon him, his nephew, and Crowned Clown resided in. He looked down at Crowned Clown in it's white mist-like form, as it grew brighter and started to annoy him. Couldn't that stupid Innocence take a break and stop it's obsessive glowing? Unless... He slowly sank through the shadows and found the reason why the Innocence acted the way it did. A little girl with some food. Neah slowly made his way after the girl, before stopping and shutting his eyes, hoping she didn't notice him. He slowly opened them to see her watching him and he smiled slightly. She could see him, thought Neah with slight interest. He slowly beckoned her and started toward his nephew's cell.

She watched the shadow as it walked down the hall and slowly followed it, a slight spring in her step. She was going to prove to Shiro that demons were not evil, just curious about the world around them like young children. Even if she wasn't old enough to take care of them, someone had to try and understand them. As she walked after the shadow, the mist below glowed brighter as if to light their way, although the shadow seemed more peeved than anything. The shadow slowly faded, but she finally heard it speak.

**"Just take the next right then continue to the end of the hall."**

She nodded, before she ran down the hall and the mist whipped aside for her. At the next right, she noticed a broken archway, a few of stones used to made it were scattered across the ground. She stepped around these rocks before she continued her journey, this time walking slowly. The mist seem to stop at the archway, not daring to cross the threshold into the hallway. She continued to walk, but was slightly confused at the lack of Coal Tar floating around. Her foot bumped into an object and she wished she hadn't left her shoes to prop open the door, when her toes started throbbing. She looked up to see the object was a rusty iron gate and the the prison bars behind it were just as rusty. But the pure gray figure behind the bars were what caught her attention, as she was met with a pair of mismatched silver and gold eyes.

* * *

Musician had long ago accepted his new name as well as his new outlook on mankind. As he listened to the ever-present babble of voices recide over the months, he waited for his captors to come for him. But they didn't come, just like his guard who he had learned died. He felt a dark thrill in the man's death with an underlying hint of displeasure for not being able to kill the man himself. The voices of other prisoners slowly faded before no voices spoke at all. Musician realized he had been abandoned and it hurt. The pain was worst than just having been renamed and being unable to live up to the name given to him by the Clan of Noah. He was left with a hollow bitterness that sparked with a flame of hatred. He hated the True Cross Order for taking away his home, his family, his voice, and for making a mockery out of his name. He didn't blame them for taking his family away though. He blamed humanity all together.

When he finally heard a noise, his eyes opened slightly to see a little girl with turquoise eyes, just like the guard that died. Her long brown hair fell just past her neck and she held a small bento that caught his eyes, being wrapped in a light blue cloth. She slowly creeped closer and he felt a strange energy fill him. They both looked down at the collar embellished with crosses as the center one made of Innocence, gleamed as she approached. The faint light spread to a broken chain still attached to his collar and ended at a bulky mass that had been a plate that attached to the wall. The broken wall attachment reared like a cobra and moved toward her, as she stopped in front of the chain. She slowly reached out and grabbed it, to discover it was no heavier than a leather leash. She slowly sat down before the gray being and pulled her bento into her lap, letting the iron chain rest beside her. Musician watched the girl he discovered to be an Accommodater, his own no less, unwrap the bento she carried down here with her.

_Guuu... Guuuuu!_

Musician looked away before she could catch his eyes, after his stomach growled so loudly. But when he looked back at her, she was smiling and holding out a rice ball, and he found himself slowly grinning back. Musician was remind of Road as he took the rice ball from her. Although physically unlike each other, her and Road were physically the same age and Road's white form had blue eyes much like this girl's turquoise ones.

"My name is Yuri. What's your name?" the girl asked him, and for once he felt like he could answer. The collar must be doing something, he thought as he swallowed his rice ball in one bite and thought of an answer.

"M-my na-ame i-i-is... M-Musi-ic-cian."

* * *

**Okay, with the way this story is progressing, Shiro and Mephesto will make their appearance next chapter. I'm tired, the blister on my hand kept throbbing last night and my other hand is cramping up this morning. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Still no internet... I have no time to write either... **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -man**

If Yuri had only one word to describe Musician, it would be small, but not only in a physical sense. Even though Musician was small in stature, he was not physically small to Yuri. Everything else about him was small in her eyes. His voice was quiet and the stutter in it made his voice seem even smaller. His body was pulled into itself and occupied as little space as possiable, which Yuri believed was not to hide himself physically, but was to mask his presence, which stayed bounded to the prision in the form of the shadow figure and the white mist. His mess of dust-covered hair seemed to belittle everything else about him and missing one of his arms did not help in his appearence. But, besides his tangled and dirty locks, there was only one other thing big about him. His stomach. Yuri visited him every chance she could and discovered that she was bringing more and more food down into the prision, and continued to leave without anything left over. But, Musician was slowly warming up to her visits and Yuri could feel that when she touched the chain that hung off his collar. The peace would not last though and Musician knew that it would be ending soon.

Shiro Fujimoto knew Yuri was doing something she shouldn't be. It was in the way she smiled slightly when she thought he was not paying attention, the large amounts of food she carried around that disappeared without a trace, and the times she came back home later than she should. This strange behavior had the word 'demon' written all over it. He also knew that Mephesto knew. If anything was happening, the demon-exorcist would know about it and all of the details. However, Mephesto giving all of the details of anything was impossiable or nearly, since it had never been attempted to extract information from him, but it was guarenteed he would say something if asked about it.

This was how he found himself in front of an iron door with a small pair of Yuri's shoes keeping the door open, standing next to the demon-exorcist himself. Mephesto was a colorful character, wearing a clown-like outfit and holding a parasol with an icecream theme, while he himself wore the exorcist uniform with a pair of sunglasses for his eyes. They did not speak as the two moved down into the newly disturbed prision and walked through glowing white mist. The mist caused Mephesto to frown as he continued, although a little slower than before, which puzzled the priest. Perhaps the mist was an anti-demon measure that had yet to fade with the other measures the exorcist of the past took to keeping out demons. Shiro scanned the different branches leading out from the stairs, and the demon-exorcist took the lead, as the cape-like attachment on his outfit swished behind him.

As the two exorcist moved down the corridor, Mephesto stopped at a random point, Shiro almost running into him. The demon stopped and a smirk stretched across his face, as he pulled his umbrella up and pointed it at the wall, before moving to poke it. Shiro, thinking the umbrella would only hit solid stone, was shocked to see the wall move out of the way, turning into a black mass with two white dots for eyes glaring at them.

"Father Fujimoto, I believe Yuri is just past that archway, behind that shadow," stated the demon with a grin on his face. But, his attention was drawn to the black mass as it turned into a person and placed it's hand under it's chin in a thinking postion.

**"What would an akuma be doing with an exorcist, and wearing the uniform of one,"** asked a deep baritone voice he discovered was coming from the shadow, a large cartoonish grin appearing on it's face, **"As curious as you are, I still do not approve of uninvited guests. Now, what to do with them~? What do you think, Clown?"**

Shiro almost believed he was talking to Mephesto, until he turned and saw a pure white figure, half formed out of the mist that lit their way. The white figure slowly solidified into a clown-like cloak with a silver mask and monstorous, black and silver claw. The figure did not speak but pointed at Mephesto with it's claw, the demon fully facing the figure with his grin slowly growing.

"How remarkable~! I heard of the shadows down here turning into a person, but the mist as well! Brilliant~!" shouted Mephesto with glee, Shiro glaring at him. Leave it to a demon to not warn ahead of time if there was something to worry about. The shadow was doubled over, an insane cackle leaving the the split in it's black and featureless face.

**"You should be careful, akuma~! That clown over there didn't just show up to make you laugh," **stated the shadow, as it set his gaze on him, **"Leave the human to me, Clown. I want him all to myself." **

Shiro quickdrawed his exorcist pistol and shot at the shadow, the shadow melting away with another round of laughter. He quickly rounded on Mephesto, only to see him and the other clown-like figure in their own fight. The two clowns dodged each other, trying to land hits while the other disappeared in pink clouds and faded into mist. He drew another pistol and shot at a round of sharp black spikes the shadow threw at him, once again disappearing and reappearing behind him. He could tell off Mephesto later. The shadow was what he had to worry about.

Musician looked up as he heard a round of gunshots and checked to make sure Yuri did not notice the distant uproar. Yuri was currently brushing his newly washed hair, which felt pleasent after going so long without it being cleaned. It didn't look like she noticed the distant gunshots his Noah's power silenced. The young girl couldn't believe what a pure white his hair was, comparing it to snow and anything else fluffy and white. She kept hitting rough snags in it and apologizing if he jerked even the slightest when her brush ran through them but he did not jump from the sudden pain caused by the brush. He found it unusual and almost terrifying to be the object of some form of affection, his deceased guard only using him and nobdy else came to check on him. Being taken care of by a little girl who looked like the guard was strange in his mind, and being even genuinely nice to him scared him more than her being mean to him could ever do. She would bring him food and show him pictures of strange creatures, even telling him their names. Musician was shocked to see the picture of the floating black creature he had seen before in these cells and thought the name Coal Tar was oddly fitting for the little black creatures. The pictures Yuri made were attached to the wall and the names scrawled underneath the according picture. His hand went up and touched the cross-like cut on his throat, a feeling of displeasure rising up inside him. Sitting around while his uncle and Crowned Clown fought, it wasn't right and he knew it. He focused on the faint connection between the three different beings and called out.

'Bring them to me. I want to face them myself.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Rushing to post this on time almost didn't work! But, I buckled down and did it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.**

**Chapter 4**

Shiro felt the shadow's spikes starting to dig into him, when it stilled. The tar-like figure was staring down into the dark hallway, its opposite seemed to glance in the same direction. Mephesto had avoided being put into a situtation much like his own, watching Shiro as he was toyed with by the shadow. He had a feeling that anything the shadow did was for enjoyment and he was not serious about killing him at the moment. Then, this round of silence and stillness ensued. The shadow turned its attention back to him and painstakingly removed the sharp spikes from his side, dissolving into a cloud of darkness. It left the feeling of being called away, against its will, as it moved down into the corridor. The clown-like figure did not dissolve away, but silently moved toward the entrance of the hallway. Shiro sat up, his side jolted with pain and breathe caught in his throat. He slowly stood and Mephesto helped him to stand up. The demon-exorcist nodded to the masked clown, which began to move down the hallway. The black smog moved around them, making most of the hallway darker than usual and the masked clown brightened the surrounding area. The two beings were in conflict just by existing in the same space and Shiro wondered what type of creature Yuri was with right now.

Musician allowed himself to relax slightly now. The girl was asleep, the exorcist were nowhere to be seen, and the soft velvet of his uncle's presence calmed him. Although, Yuri slept too close to him and the stone floors were freezing, he shivered not from fear or cold, but from the anticipation. Two exorcists were being brought down here, whether they were like his deceased guard or himself decided their fate.

**"Nephew, one of those exorcist is an akuma,"** his uncle informed him. Musician froze and processed those words carefully. If one exorcist was an akuma, then the other could not be an Accomadater. The two had to be like his guard, since their kind of exorcist seemed unused to the ways of his own kind. Unless the akuma was converted. This conclusion seemed the most likely of meeting his own kind. Akuma could sense a Noah's presense and someone looking for him could use an akuma to find him. But, the many creatures the girl told him of were also called akuma. One of the exorcist could be accompanied by one of them or the exorcist of this time could accept akuma as exorcists. The possablities were starting to worry him. He had no advantage in their meeting. No energy to fight against them, no knowledge on them, and no expirence with their kind on near equal ground. But, he knew more about himself then they did about him. He was not an akuma, an exorcist, or a human. He was both an Accomadater and a Noah, a hybrid of the two, and they were not prepared for either of his kind. Even with his limited sense, he could tell they had no Dark Matter or Innoccence to combat him. In a way, the two parties had no idea what they were facing. So, Musician relaxed and waited for the exorcist to come, the feeling of Crowned Clown coming ever closer empowered his resolve. He would not go with them without fighting because to stop fighting was to die, and Musician wanted to live, no matter how painful it was to continue walking with the wounds he carried.

Shiro felt Mephesto stop, bring himself to stop as well, since the demon-exorcist still supported him. The white being in front of them dissolved and spread across the ground, making the dark mass turn into a slime-like substance that crawled up the wall. The effect lightened the room they were in and Shiro felt a jolt in realizing what the white figure had done. It had provided enough light to see where they were walking, but not where they were being led, the surroundings not being lit enough for them to tell were they had gone. Or at least Shiro could not tell, but Mephesto might have been able to. He focused his attention onto the room, which had bare stone floors and pictures of akuma on the walls. But, a figure that clashed with its surroundings were what caught his eye. A pale figure with pure white hair, a jagged black stump for an arm, and a shocking pair of mismatched gold and silver eyes. Its eyes were trained on them, even as a second figure on the floor stirred. This second being was Yuri, who was shifting as she slept. Mephesto, for once, looked serious as he studied the gold, cat-like eye of the creature in front of them. The being did its own studying as Mephesto half-dragged him forward and drop him as he seated himself on the ground. Shiro hissed slightly in pain at the sudden movement.

"Damn it, Mephesto," Shiro half growled and whispered harshly, "I got stabbed, remember. Don't be so careless." But the creature was the only one who showed a sign of hearing him, now being its center of attention.

"A-are y-you o-ok-kay?" Shiro was surprised at the stuttering, small voice that had a masculine hint to it. In fact, Musician himself was surprised he started talking to the human first and not the akuma who watched him, but slowly the surprise wore off as the akuma had a glint of interest in its eyes and started to worry him. If something had interest in him, it was best to avoid it at all cost. The human however had curiosity and slight wariness, these emotions were easier to be watched under, and he could easily talk to someone with these emotions. He had talked to a little girl, one who had nothing but curiosity in her eyes, for days upon days.

"Not really. No," said Shiro, a slight frown on his face, "You should know that though, right? That shadow of yours attacked me." Shiro watched as the being's eyes widened at him, its relaxed state disappearing as it tensed and drew into itself, shrinking meekly under his and Mephesto's eyes. Shiro was momentarily stunned by how fast the creature had changed, being worried about his health turned so quickly into cowering away from him. He thought of a dog, one that was kicked excessively by a cruel master and left to its own devices when it was no longer needed. The analogy fit perfectly for the creature that now looked to Mephesto.

"Don't worry about Father Fujimoto. He's being crabby is all~!" Mephesto said, cheerfully. This caused Shiro to glare at him and Musician to retreat further into himself. He regret having the two opposite beings bring them to him. He wished they were gone now or someone else would take their attention away from him. Then, an answer appeared before him in a small stirring. He reached over and nudged the sleeping Yuri to wake up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, before her eyes widened at seeing the two exorcist.

"Father Fujimoto, what are you and Mephesto doing here?" she asked with a slight frown on her face. Yuri glanced at Musician once before all of her attention was on the exorcists and vice-versa. Then, an erruption of sound fell onto him. The girl and preist shouted, the akuma tried to negotiate between them, and his Innoccence tried to calm him and Neah worried over him. The sounds were deafening and hurting, flooding over and drowning him in their violent repetition of echoes and origin. The words of chaos and maddness spoke over the calming voices of clarity and he felt a deep pain spark inside him. A memory echoed among the other voices. One of hatered in turqiouse eyes that attacked him with an insufferable act of abuse and being unable to scream in its unfairness. But an energy rose into his throat and panic ensnared him in his memories. For once in his prision of silent suffering, he screamed.

It was an awful sound that shook the foundation of the True Cross Order's Vatican Headquarters. The occupants of Musician's cell were floored by the noise and the old stone walls fell onto them, a brilliant white cloak and ink black shadow keeping them safe from being buried under the rocks. But still the noise pursist to echo around them. Shiro was the first to understand what was making the noise. His gaze darted over to the creature, finding it gripping its head in pain and mouth gaping with the noise around them, a pure black arm had appeared attached to the stump on his left side. The noise was heart-renchingly tragic, and spoke of pain, suffering, and madness. He grabbed the chain connecting to the creature's collar and was burned by the metal. He staggered back as Yuri, who watched what he was doing, gentlely picked up the chain instead and started to pet it, her mouth moving silently. Slowly, the screaming started to fade and turned into a quiet sobing, its hands moved to its face, as if to hide itself from them. After the ringing left his ears, he was able to hear what Yuri was saying and later Mephesto would validate what he was hearing was true.

"It's natural to be scared... It's okay... You don't have to bottle it up inside... Everything is going to be just fine..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's not jack around and get this story going! The appearance of our final main character is in this chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.**

* * *

** Chapter 5**

Shiro frowned slightly as he looked up at the white cloak and shadow that held up the rock above them. Even if the two beings could hold up the rock forever, they would suffocate before anyone could find them. His gaze trailed to the demon-exorcist, who didn't look worried at all and was watching the creature who caused the cave in as it rubbed at it's eyes with an angry look. It seemed more upset that it was crying in front of the two exorcist than the cave in. Yuri was glaring at him and Shiro tried not to acknowledge the look, but finally he sighed and turned to her, muttering a small 'what' in response.

"I was just hoping you had an idea to get us out of here," Yuri stated a hint of fear in her eyes but, other than that was a strange calmness. Shiro shook his head before looking at Mephesto for any ideas, who smiled slightly.

"I could easily save myself. Just not you two and I wouldn't worry about that thing over there. I'm sure it could save itself~!" Mephesto looked back at Musician as he said it, making Yuri give him a disapproving look, "Besides, this type of stuff is handled by a professional." Musician looked at Mephesto at this statement and he wasn't the only one.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you mean professional? You're not talking about that Dark Matter specialist, are you," Mephesto nodded in response, with Musician's full attention on the two. He knew all about Dark Matter having a small amount of it himself, and felt a slight akin to the unknown person who knew about the Dark Matter. By the look Shiro was giving Mephesto, the fact of this unknown person was unpleasant. Shiro continued, "It'll be too late though. We'll all die of suffocation before that drunkard gets here. Unless, that thing can do something." He jabbed a finger at Musician, who was piecing together a mental image that could possibly be the unknown specialist, which ended up looking like his deceased Master, General Marian Cross, with long red hair, the Innocence pistol Judgement, and Grave of Maria by his side. His attention was caught by Yuri, who looked at him with hope in her eyes. Musician felt the Innocence respond, causing him to lose his breathe. It wanted to help it's Accommadater, which was not uncommon for Innocence to do, but it also wanted something from her. This something was different for everyone, making it difficult to tell what the substance wanted. Musician had an idea what the Innocence wanted from the girl, but it would challenge what she believed in. She would have to accept being chosen as one of God's Apostles with Musician as a tool for hunting and killing akuma.

* * *

A group of exorcist were watching a small golden ball fly around a certain spot, a pair of soft bird-like wings carried it through the air and a scraggly tufted tail trailed behind it as it finished the lap around the area before landing on a fallen rock. The group found themselves under the harsh gaze of the specialist's eyes as he motioned for them to leave the perimeter the golem had indicated. The group split into smaller units and moved out of the area, talking started among the group about the specialist himself. Many of the younger and more inexperienced exorcist thought he was a girl when they saw him from behind. His fierce glare was made even more frightening by a five-fingered claw mark that ran across his face, as well as a demonic anger that dwarfed an actual akuma's by several hundred times. Nobody had any idea why the higher-ups of the True Cross Order didn't just get rid of him with how many times he ran AWOL and the quadruple digit bills he ran on cigerettes and wine. Of course, the higher-ups knew that he was an expert on Dark Matter and kept him just for that reason. When they questioned him on the excuse for his behavior, he would tell them he was 'living up to the Cross of his day' and the bad behavior would continue unscathed.

Only Kanda himself knew why he acted out against the True Cross Order, which was for multiple reason. The first one being that he never really was loyal to the Order, even when it was called the Black Order. He had been 'born' to wield his Innocence against akuma and Noahs for the Order, but he soon found his loyalty lied with a new family of his, which included a moyashi martyr. The second was the files he found on himself and the family now solely belonged to him. When he opened the newest files, on the prisoner named Musician, a wave of fury and rebellion engulfed him, driving him to drinking and smoking, using money the Order funded him with on wine that only gave him a buzz and cigarettes that were weak enough to not effect him. The curse kept him walking and breathing, keeping him just in reach of the moyashi he wanted to help, but unable to. A protective seal on the door rejected him from entering the prision, just as it did with low level akuma, no doubt created by agents of CROW. Even now, while the moyashi acted up, the seal on the outside remained active. Kanda waited for the moyashi to break the ground above his cell, Crowned Clown's cloak on his shoulders with the group of people behind him, which included Sir Pheles and the current Paladin, his own tear-shaped golem showed him. He posted his own golem by the door, watching a small girl visit with food and he knew the moyashi wouldn't stay put forever. With the arrival of the two exorcist, he knew the day had come, and the Musician's power awakening was the starting gunshot for all kinds of possablitites. For now, Kanda sat down on a rock by Timcanpy a bottle of wine in hand and a cigarette between his lips.

_Let's see how long it takes, Moyashi._

* * *

Yuri walked over and sat beside Musician, trying to think of a way to get out of the collapsed cell. The chain attached to the creature's collar found it's way into her hand, his gold eye watched her for something she could not identify and she wished he would look away. But, the golden orb continued it's gaze, sending a chill down her spine at its intensity. She finally made eye contact with him and came upon a realization.

"You can help us get out of here, right?" Yuri asked Musician, loud enough for the two exorcist to hear her, drawing their attention. He nodded and continued to keep his gaze on her. Shiro and Mephesto walked over to the two, listening to Yuri.

"If I asked, would you please help us?" This question received a scold and a frown, before he shook his head. Yuri deflated at the answer, while Shiro glared at the Musician. Mephesto tilted his head to the side, puzzling over the creature's answer.

"Why would even tell us you could, but won't!? What do you have to lose in helping us?" Shiro growled at him, but Musician refused to answer him. Mephesto looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You never said you won't help us. Just you wouldn't if you were asked," Musician nodded to this statement and the akuma continued, "So, would you help us, if you were told to?" At this Musician smiled and nodded, the priest gave him a questioning look.

"But, is the person you'll listen to here?" To this, Musician nodded and looked at Yuri, waiting for her to command him. But, Yuri wasn't even looking at him, choosing to keep her eyes focused on the ground. His eyes did not stray from her and Mephesto caught onto it quicker than the priest.

"Yuri has to be the one to command you," stated Mephesto, and Musician gave neither a yes or no, but continued to watch her. The demon smiled before smiling at the priest, "There you have it~!"

Yuri looked up at the two exorcist and shook her head, "I can't tell him what to do. He might not want to and he has feelings. I can't do it." This sparked the hollow feeling of anger when he was forgotten and the ground started cracking under his feet. He knew the feeling was less anger and more abandonment, but the hollow flame grew and the cracks spread.

Shiro watched the cracks as they formed and frowned at Yuri, "You're thinking about this all wrong. He wants a purpose and you are deliberately keeping that from him." But Yuri shook her head and refused, and the cracks on the ground grew longer. The Innoccence in the collar started to show signs of becoming 'fallen' and wanted to lash out. It wanted to be ordered into fighting by its Accommadater, to help both humans and akuma. Mephesto took a step away from him and gave a nervous glance to Yuri. The outcome of becoming a Fallen One wasn't good for anyone.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you he isn't an akuma?" asked Mephesto, catching everyone attention, he began to elaborate, "He isn't an akuma, but a hybrid. He is three beings at one time and a combination of the three. The shadow is made of Dark Matter and is a part of his soul. The cloak is the same as his arm and the collar around his neck, the first two are his and the last belongs to Yuri. Other than that, he's human."

Yuri finally looked at him, "You're not an akuma?"

Musician frowned and spoke in a clear tone, "I am a tool. A weapon that serves akuma and humankind. This collar on my neck is the link between us and is what awoke when we first met. If you do not command me, I will have no choice but to fall and you will become fallen as well. A Fallen One is put through pain unlike any other and I have felt it before. They destroy everything in their path, no matter if they are akuma or human. You have no choice anymore. You are an Accommadater now, and for our kind, we have no choice but to fight and destroy akuma," Yuri flinched at the statement and Mephesto's eyes held a new light in them, "An akuma's existence is pitiful and needs salvation. Only from cleansing their souls can they find salvation and we destroy them because we love them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Spent some time with my niece and sister-in-law, which kept me away from the computer. I hope everyone has had a great Memorial Day weekend!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or Ao No Exorcist.**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

Over two hours later, many of the exorcist had ran away, leaving the chamber they had occupied empty except for the Dark Matter specialist. The reason for them running was more complicated then it looked like. Kanda had started glaring at his wine bottle and muttering under his voice. In the eyes of the exorcist, this was an omen of bad things to come, mostly death. However, Kanda watched a bottle's contents like an ancient man would read the position of the Sun in the sky. He only drank so much in a specific amount of time, and the wine had dropped to a fourth of its original amount. Meaning, the moyashi was cutting it close when it came to busting out of his underground prison. But, in retrospect, muttering curses under your breath was still terrifying in Kanda's case, even if they were not aimed at any of the individuals in the room.

The only being who chose to stay behind was Timcanpy, the small golem having grown to the size of a large dog in response to the lack of people nearby. It paced slightly in front of him, seeming to look down at the ground every once in awhile. He frowned slightly as he watched the golem come to a stop in front of him and lay down. Kanda exhaled, a stream of smoke coming out of his mouth from a cigarette he had just put out, and patted Timcanpy on the head.

"I know, Tim, but don't worry. He won't go down so easily."

* * *

**Thank you, to the people who review! I like reading reviews because it tells me what you're thinking. End of the school year in 6 days, so if I don't post its because I am cut off from the Internet. So don't blame me!**

* * *

Over the two hours, Mephesto and Shiro had talked to Yuri, who was now ignoring Musician. The hybrid in turn had began ignoring Yuri as well, but was winning due to the ability to keep quiet and talking to Neah and Crowned Clown. The two were starting to get tired of keeping the rocks from falling and Yuri's attention was slowly coming back to the fact he was not an akuma. The building tension in the collapsed room was nearing a boiling point and he hoped that the pressure would cause Yuri to at least talk to him.

Instead, it was the exorcist-priest who spoke, "Isn't there another option, beside having Yuri tell you what to do?" Musician shook his head. Truthfully there was, but it would never save the two humans. _No_, thought Musician, _If I really wanted to help them I would of done it already. Having the akuma destroy Yuri's Innocence would not help them. In fact, it would put them in a even more grievous __position_.

The akuma, who was now in the form of a small terrier that looked just as clown-like as his human self, piped up, "You could easily help us if you wanted to~! Which brings up the question: Why are you treating these humans this way?" After this question was thrown into the air, Musician wished he could tell them but found his voice shrivled up and dry. He felt like he should help them, but finding a reason for it was becoming even more difficult. His thoughts revolved around questions and answers that put the humans in a shadow, leaving them in a dark light. He would not help these humans, because they were like his deceased guard. The priest wore the uniform his guard had and the girl looked like him.

The akuma continued, "Perhaps, its you who needs more help than we do. The Dark Matter specialist showed me a rather interesting file about a prisoner down here called Musician," This invoked several reactions; Yuri giving him a side glance, the priest having a grave look on his face, and the akuma laying down in his dog form with a frown, "The file even had a picture of what the prisoner looked like. It also held a list of punishments, which is why I believe you need help that only Kanda can give you."

"Wait, Mephesto! That thing is Musician," The question was pointed at Musician with such hatred, that it caught Yuri's attention. This received a nod from the akuma, "Then that thing is responsible for the death of Yuri's father!"

But, Musician heard none of this. He did not see Yuri looking at him with betrayal, Shiro look at him with disgust, or Mephesto's pity. He tuned out the world around him, trapped in a single name he had not heard in years. Kanda. The Second Exorcist was still alive. In fact, he was in reach and a reason to escape. The two had met on bad terms and know each other through even stranger events, but lived together in the Musician's Family, if it could even be called a family. Technically they were more qualified as a fellowship then a family, but that didn't describe the group either. Johnny would probably had called them a family and Kanda would of vocally denied being considered anything near friend to the scientist and moyashi. _Maybe in a different world..._ This unspoken agreement hung over the rag-tag group. In a different time or place, they could of been friends without restriction, not destined to fight in a Holy War. But, their circumstances brought the group together and Musician had enjoyed the time they had together.

The world slowly came back into focus, with the akuma in its dog form standing between him and the humans. Musician could feel the anger in the air, snapping and hissing like lighting, as if Skinn Bolic and his Noah's power were on a rampage far away. He wondered if Wrath had awoken in somebody yet and always figured he had by now. The girl was giving him a look that reminded him of his deceased guard and he felt Wrath had just awoken. The hollow flame in his heart gained substance and burned hot. He didn't have to stay and wait for the footsteps that would never come. He could keep walking if he wanted to and help anyone he felt needed it. Including those people who had no idea what they stood for, who defended people that caused pain to others. These humans were doing what Choaji had done. Choaji had defended an Order that created Second and Third Exorcist, that had forced children into war, that had created Fallen Ones through forcing Innocence onto people.

With these thoughts in mind, Crowned Clown's cloak wrapped itself around the humans, the akuma disappearing in a cloud of pink dust, and Musician gave his strength to Neah, humming a song he had not sang in years and the ground above him began to dissolve into nothing. As the opening in the ground grew bigger, Crowned Clown's cloak lifted the humans and carried them out of the ruins of the underground prison. He waited for the Innocence cloak to come back, the nails in his legs having yet to be made knowledge of were still painful when moved. But, he didn't have to wait long for Crowned Clown, which draped itself across his shoulders and ribbons bounded his legs in bandages so he could move, albeit still painfully. His left arm, pure black with strange ridges across the knuckles, turned into a black and silver claw that helped him climb up the jagged rock walls. The nails in his legs shifted and grinded together, making him shed blood and staining the white cloth ribbons a dull pink. His body screamed in pain, lacking muscles to pull him up and bones creaking in their objections to being used after so many years. He neared closer, his claw wrapped around the lip of the hole he was in and felt like he would fall back into the darkness of his Hell. A hand reached into the pit, offering its help, and Musician grabbed onto it. The person it belonged to pulled him up and as his eyes rested on on that person, he felt safe in the harsh glare the person gave him. The name he had been trapped in belonged to this person and a wave of tiredness hit him as he smiled and closed his eyes. Everything would be okay, because Kanda would make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

* * *

Kanda glared at the moyashi, hoping to get a reaction from the Destroyer of Time. He only received a tired smile, before the hybrid closed his eyes.

Kanda huffed in exasperation, "You couldn't keep your eyes open, Moyashi? Che." He turned his gaze to the once again small golden golem as it fluttered around the two of them. Kanda hooked his arm under the moyashi's knees and shoulders before picking him up. Crowned Clown deactivated, leaving the martyr exposed in the harsh light. It was clear to his eyes how awful the moyashi looked even with the cloak draped across his shoulders, but now that the cloak was gone he looked like a shell of his former self. He hoped the moyashi wouldn't be scared for life with all of the nails that were supposed to be in his legs. Moyashi was even smaller than when Kanda saw him lying on the ground, being abnormally weightless despite having the raw power of an entire army contributing to his perception of the older being. Kanda turned and aimed his glare at the group of people who came out of the hole first. The little girl and the Paladin were giving the moyashi looks of anger, which Kanda directed his glare at, and a look of pity from Sir Pheles which he ignored. The girl noticed his glare and redirected her own glare at him, a familiar feeling attacking him. His eyes darted to the source and with a silent order to Timcanpy, the golem landed lightly in front of the moyashi's collar before a split grew in the golden ball and revealed a row of sharp teeth. Timcanpy bit the chunk off of the collar that contained Yuri's Innocence, the collar hinged apart and fell to the floor with a clatter. He returned his glare to the two humans, the looks of anger turned to puzzlement.

"Let's get this over with before the moyashi wakes up. I would rather he not have to meet the old Bible-thumpers yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**I've updated! Hooray! Don't start expecting it... I'd hate to disappoint, so no hoping. It's small by the way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.**

* * *

Musician could only feel pain, half conscious of what happened around him yet not able to do anything about it. A cold, metal object pressed itself against him, a sharp piece digging into him and the tender stroking of a soft wing. He recognized Timcanpy quickly and was happy, but the feeling of being carried was unnerving. He somehow felt calm and safe, remembering the welcomed appearance of his fellow Accommodater. The way he was carried was unusual in itself, cradled like a small child. It sounded like something Kanda would do in order to tease his size and it made sense. Kanda was carrying him.

"As of this moment, I will demonstrate how dangerous the Musician is," Kanda voice stated just above his head, too loud for Kanda to normally talk. A quiet murmur of voices buzzed against his ears and he really just wanted to go to sleep. Kanda talking to a crowd of people, Musician tried to bury his face into the crook of Kanda's arm as the Second Exorcist tried to dislodge him from his comfortable spot. Just no... He wanted nothing to do with it. And he voiced his opinion about it.

Yuri, Shiro, and Mephesto watched as Kanda tried to vouch for the Musician who seemed peacefully unaware. Kanda had showed the Grigori how frail and weak the Musician was in order to justify how he was no threat to the True Cross Order and should be left in the specialist's care if they were worried about the hybrid. Kanda was now trying to show the Grigori how dangerous he was.

"Tired..." came the Musician's small voice. This voice carried weight though and was easily heard. Shiro frowned, he had thought that the Musician was a cold-hearted killer, but this behavior was childish and unreal to the powerful destructive creature he saw in the dungeon.

"I don't care. Now, wake up, Moyashi," Kanda responded, shaking the Musician slightly. Kanda needed the moyashi awake for this. "If you stay awake long enough, I'll get you something to eat." Musician slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. It took awhile considering how bright it was, but slowly his eyes adjusted. The first thing in his sight was a large opera house with many people sitting in the balconies and three judges sitting slightly lower, in front of Kanda and himself since Kanda was holding him. His eyes darted away from them and up to the Second Exorcist's face, were his gaze stopped and his eyes began to water.

"Moyashi," asked Kanda, "Are you alright?" He was confused by this reaction. Wasn't the moyashi happy to see him just awhile ago? He slowly struggled in his arms until he was sitting up with his arms wrapped around Kanda's neck, the Second Exorcist still only using one arm to hold up the moyashi.

"I missed Yuu," stated the Musician, causing Kanda to frown, "Does your face hurt still?"

Kanda shook his head, "I still don't understand why you did it, but I've stopped asking a while ago." The five-fingered claw mark had been caused by Crowned Clown's claw, a scar of the battle that ended the Millennium Earl, a fight that did not involve Kanda. Musician had basically ripped Kanda's eyes out and forced him, Timcanpy, and Johnny through an Ark Gate and to the abandoned Mater. It was always to Mater, thought Kanda.

"Also," continued Kanda, a snarl on his face, "If you ever call me by my first name again, I'm throwing you across the room." Musician was too tired to care. He had heard worse from the hot-headed Japanese man and throwing him had never been one of the threats. Mostly cutting, stabbing, or dismemberment had been his cup of tea when it came to threats. He began to drift to sleep, a familiar song sung quietly from Neah.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai no_

_Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo_

"Oi," started Kanda, as the moyashi's head lulled into sleep, "Are you really falling asleep now? Che." The trick to showing how dangerous the Musician could be was to show how dangerous he was to other people, but not Kanda. The second part of this he had just demonstrated. Kanda suddenly got an idea.

"Sir Pheles," Kanda called, getting the akuma's attention, "would you hold him for a minute? My arms are getting tired." Without waiting for a response, Kanda shoved the Musician into his arms and began to walk away, leaving Mephesto there and the hybrid wide awake in an awkward position. The rough movement of being shoved into someone else's arms woke the Musician up and he was scared to look up. The fear gripped him, making the hollow flame rear its ugly head. Musician's powers could always be traced to these feelings, one being 'flames' where his power was set to **Damage**. **Damage** was the ability to harm someone or to heal them. 'Hollow flames' meaning someone was about to get hurt. Badly, as he began to tremble with the force that was behind it.

"Let go," the hybrid whimpered silently. Mephesto could hear him, however the demon knew Kanda would never convince someone to allow the poor creature to stay with him. Musician tried distancing himself, but nothing worked.

The 'hollow flames' grew and began to appear around him, his skin turning grey. A deadly, black fire that radiated a purple glow was formed and Mephesto braced himself while the others stared in shock. A kind of growling started in the Musician's throat, no sound something human could make, eyes turning into a burning gold. Mephesto set him on his feet, but refused to let the hybrid completely go. Musician struggled and then snapped.

"**GET OFF OF ME!**"

The voice broke the air, cracked the ground under their feet, and everyone was thrown back differently. The Grigori's chair moved slightly but did not fall over, Shiro and Yuri was pushed back softly, Mephesto was thrown back as the hybrid collapsed, but Kanda was not moved. The Second Exorcist simply walked over to the Musician and picked him up, the hybrid instantly falling into sleep.

"See," stated Kanda, looking up at the Grigori, "He's dangerous to Sir Pheles. What could he do to a normal human being?"

"And you're not?" asked Shiro, frowning at the specialist.

"If you had ever heard of the Second Exorcist Project, you wouldn't of asked," Kanda stated, keeping his gaze on the Grigori. Slowly, one by one, the judges nodded.

"Very well, Kanda. We agree to your proposal," stated the female judge, "But, this young girl being an Accommadater is something we can not look over and she is in Sir Pheles' care. So, you must be responsible for her training with Innocence and reside in Academy Town."

* * *

I'll try to write something every month, but don't get your hopes up.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at what I posted just recently and face-palmed about 50 times in a row, thinking 'Did I really just do that!?' ... I'm seriously beating myself up over posting it like that, so I wrote this to ease my mind a little. Maybe you can hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or Ao No Exorcist.

Warning: Massive eating scene ahead.

Mephesto blinked in surprise before grinning wildly, "Congratulations, Kanda~! I am curious about that little stunt he pulled of tossing me." Anger obviously hissed at the end of his comment, which Kanda understood. Normally, being manhandled made anyone angry, especially if powers from Dark Matter made it easier.

"Sure," started Fujimoto, "if you count gaining custody of an inmate a good thing. By the way, what was that earlier comment about?" Shiro questioned what the specialist had meant by 'Second Exorcist Project' and normal human beings not being able to care for the Musician.

"Something stupid. I'm probably going senile like the Bible-thumpers back there," Kanda huffed, "Now, I have to put up with two brats."

"I'm not a brat!" shouted Yuri, glaring at the Second Exorcist, "Shouldn't you be getting him taken care of?" She pointed at the moyashi, whose stomach roared loudly.

GUUUUUU...

Kanda sighed, "Let this be your first lesson, kid." Kanda walked his way over to the mess hall of the True Cross which was almost exactly like the Black Order's, except with artificial lighting. As soon as Kanda entered the room, he felt the moyashi stir slightly, and continued up to the front of the counter.

"A stick of mitarashi dango," Kanda ordered from a terrified chef, who returned practically a second later. Kanda waved the stick of dumplings under the moyashi's nose and waited for the sprout to wake up. He didn't have to wait long, since the hybrid's eyes popped open and the stick was yanked out of his hand.

"20 more sticks of this," stated the moyashi as he looked up at the quivering chef, stick of dango hanging out of his mouth, "spaghetti, fried rice, takoyaki, lamb chops, steaks, onigiri, sushi, potatoes, castella, taiyaki. . ." Musician continued for a full hour of ordering different food, everyone but Kanda staring at him in shock. The moyashi then smiled shyly and tacked on a small "please."

"Soba, please," ground out the specialist before walking away, carrying the moyashi to a vacant table. After sometime, the chef brought out a cart, loaded with all of the food the hybrid had ordered along with Kanda's order of soba. The Second Exorcist set all of the food on the table, Yuri shocked at how much Kanda could lift.

"Hurry up and eat. I don't want to stay here any longer, so no manners either," snapped Kanda, slurping down his soba with reckless abandon.

"Don't say that," Musician frowned, catching everyone's attention, "You sound like Cross." The Destroyer of Time started eating, with his definition of small bites.

Kanda growled at him,"Just stuff your face, brat."

Musician gulped down a mouthful of spaghetti, and glared at him,"If you have debts, I'm not paying them."

"I don't gamble, Moyashi. Hurry up or I'm leaving you here," the specialist gritted out. The Musician finished the spaghetti, fried rice, takoyaki, lamb chops, steaks, onigiri, sushi, potatoes, castella, taiyaki, etc. in under 15 minutes. Every single person in the room was shocked, excluding Kanda and Yuri.

"So, newbie," Kanda glared down at the Egin spawn, "did you learn anything new?"

"The Musician can eat more than I thought," stated Yuri, "You like soba and act like a guy named Cross."

Kanda sneered at her, "Good. Now, let's get this straight. You're living with the moyashi and me from now on, so I hope you can handle with two men under one roof."

Mephesto shook his head, "You three will be staying in Academy Town, under my jurisdiction. You might as well take a dorm and stay there. The closer you are, the more I won't worry. No sharing rooms with Yuri, you two scoundrels~!"

"Very well," Kanda eyed the priest, "What about you?"

"Leaving," stated Fujimoto, "I promise to check in though, so don't even think about hurting a hair on her head!"

Kanda frowned at the priest, the moyashi sitting up with his arms wrapped around Kanda's neck, watching the albino leave. The smaller group of four left the True Cross and headed for Acadamy Town, a college student's dream come true.

* * *

"Will you be okay, though? Egin messed you up pretty badly," Kanda teared out, eyes blazing. The Musician nodded silently and the **Damage, **with its black-purple flames raced up and down his legs, a deeper gold fire working alongside **Damage**. From what Kanda had read from files concerning the Musician's power, this gold was called **Destroy**, which could make something no longer exist and not broken down like **Damage **did. This golden flame was destroying the nails in the moyashi's legs and the purple ones healed the wounds left behind.

"He may have, but I stop walking for no man. Maybe Yuu," whispered the moyashi.

"Forget throwing you, I'll impale you with Mugen next time you say my first name, Moyashi. So, quit it!"

"Don't you mean if I say it?"

"No, I mean when. No doubt you'll say it again, so I'm stabbing you when it happens. You changed the subject, too."

The Musician looked at Kanda from across the room they shared, Yuri sleeping in another wing of the building, and Kanda rooming with him. He said nothing, not wanting to relive what had happened. He was certain Kanda wanted him to admit what happened then and tell off the Order for letting it happen. He couldn't. He had been so weak. It still hurt even now. Just let the matter end.

"I'll let you off the hook now, but I want you to admit it." With this the two rolled away from one another and fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah! I'm happier now! Time for bed... It's 10:52 here...


	9. Chapter 9

** I started reading some other FanFiction stories and suddenly got amped! I'm ready to write more! I'm also making this a slight yaoi story. Leave me your thoughts. Of course, the pairing is Yullen. What pairing would you think of? Finally, I estimated that in this story it is the year 1986. Do not ask me for written work...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or D. Gray-Man**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Yuri glared up at her teacher and the hybrid hiding behind him, silently wishing to be released from training early. The demon-slaying swords, Kurikara and Mugen, were sheathed at the moment and the hybrid's own Innocence was invoked. She had discovered that the Musician did this more out of comfort then anything else, although the large black and silver claw looked uncomfortable to have. Her eyes snapped to her mentor at an irritated sound he made.

"You're not even trying," he growled at her, making her even madder. She frowned at him and tried to unsheathe the Koma sword, only for the blade to remain fully glued in its sheathe. She knew the sword did not like her, which seemed odd to her. Couldn't Kanda have made it something different? Anything but a sword, she thought. She yelped as she felt a shock run up her arm, letting go of the sword that had done it.

She turned her glare at the sword before back up to the specialist, "It won't let me wield it, Teacher! I told you that already, but you still want me to draw it. I swear it hates me!"

Kanda huffed down at her, "Kurikara probably doesn't hate you, it just doesn't feel cooperative." The Musician nodded behind him before leaving to get a snack from Ukobach. Yuri had noticed how the Musician walked much more easily than before, with only a slight limp in his step.

"Wait," she yelped in frustration, "What do you mean 'probably'?! It certainly does hate me!" With this final outburst, she stormed past Kanda and to her room. The Second Exorcist deflated slightly before picking up both of the demon-slaying blades and making his way to the kitchen, scowling at the ground. The moyashi looked up at Kanda, a stick of mitarashi dango held up to his mouth and frozen there.

Kanda growled out angrily, "That brat can't even try to treat Kurikara like another being. Are you sure that's the problem?" To this, the hybrid nodded and popped one of the dumplings into his mouth as the satyr-like Ukobach carried a serving of soba over to the spot next to the Musician.

Once Kanda sat down and grunted a quick 'thank you' to the demon chef, Moyashi explained, "Kurikara liked the attention Yuri gave it as a chain and since Yuri has done the things she has like wishing for it to be something else, the Koma sword is refusing to cooperate."

"Speaking of cooperating, have you accepted it yet," Kanda questioned, only receiving the same hurried shake of his head before the Destroyer of Time ran from the table. The Second Exorcist looked down at the hybrid's plate and frowned, a few sticks of the pastry left behind to Ukobach's horror. 'Does my question really bother him enough to make him abandon food?' He quickly got up and followed the sprout.

* * *

The Musician kicked open the door to the roof, stopping abruptly and huffing in tons of air. His knees felt weak and they quickly buckled on him, leaving him kneeling on the ground. His shoulders began to tremble, twin tracks of tears running down his cheeks. The hybrid froze as a hand clapped down his shoulder, a small sob escaping from him. Then something happened he didn't expect.

Kanda embraced him.

The Moyashi blinked a few times before tearing up, burying his face into the crook of the specialist's neck. He arms slowly raised themselves up to rest against Kanda's back and gently hugged him back.

"Listen," started Kanda, tilting the moyashi's head up to look him in the eyes, "I won't tell the Grigori about what happened if you don't want me to. I just want you to get it off of your chest."

"W-what's th -hic- the catch," asked the hybrid, hiccuping from being upset earlier.

"Just get the brat and the Koma sword to stop bickering with one another," huffed the Second Exorcist, receiving a small, sad laugh from the hybrid.

"Why do you want me to say it out loud? You already know what happened," frowned the Musician.

Kanda's hand covered the moyashi's forehead, "Even though you physically healed from what happened, mentally you have not," his fingers brushed over the moyashi's lips as the hand traveled downward, "And because you haven't said it yet," the hand settled over the moyashi's heart, "you can not heal emotionally either. So, tell me what happened to you."

"Egin, the man who guarded my cell, he... H-he..." the hybrid made a choking sound in the back of his throat as he began crying again, "I was r-ra... I was ra-ah... I-I wa-as ra-raped b-by h-him."

Kanda heard a small gasp behind him, but he did not turn to see who it was. Afterall, only one other person lived in the dorm building besides them. He listened to the small hurried click of shoes that ran away from them. The Musician's head popped up at the sound and his eyes widened at the sight of chocolate brown hair whipping around the corner.

"Y-yuri..."


	10. Chapter 10

**I started writing this chapter a while ago, but then the hell spawn called End of Course exams reared its ugly mug and stopped my production of anything. By the way, I hate statistics. Yeah, I'm gonna try to get this done today.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Yuri could hardly see straight as she ran up the stairs of True Cross Academy. _Could my dad really do something so terrible?_ Yuri's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of the father she never had doing something so terrible. She stopped in front of the door to Mephesto's office, stopping completely. _What if it's true?_ She brought her hand up to the door before stopping again. _I didn't even know him. Does that mean he could of? What do I even say to Mephesto when I see him? I- I can't tell him! _ She was thinking of an excuse, when the door suddenly opened. She looked up into red eyes behind orange sunglasses, her red-rimmed turquoise eyes meeting Father Fujimoto's.

"Yuri, have you been crying," asked the priest, before an angry look appeared on his face, "Was it those two? What happened!?" Yuri stayed quiet as tears began to stream down her face. Shiro quickly brought her into the room to Mephesto's curiosity.

"Yuri, what's the matter," asked the Demon King of Time and Space, summoning a chair for her to sit in.

Yuri rubbed at her eyes, "I-I'm fine. I-I just o-over-h-heard s-something." The door to the office slammed opened, Kanda striding in with Mugen strapped to his waist and Kurikara in hand. Yuri expected what happened next since Kanda usually did such a thing to punish her when she wasn't listening or forgot to take the demon-slaying blade with her.

The hilt of Kurikara smacked her over the head, causing more tears to well up in her eyes as his voice shouted above her, "What the hell were you thinking, you stupid idiot?! Never leave the dorms without your Innocence! What if an akuma attacked you!?"

She kept her head down as Shiro began yelling at her teacher, "Don't treat her like that! She's upset from whatever she overheard from your loud mouth!"

"Don't tell me how to treat my apprentice, rokudenashi," the Second Exorcist growled at the priest, "Besides, it's not my fault she overheard me telling Moyashi about how useless she is, but most Accomodaters are at first," she looked up to see a scowl on his face, "Now get going, idiot, before the moyashi burns the house down or something."

Yuri was not shocked he had said nothing about Shiro accusing him since the other option was telling the truth. But, she understood what he meant by leaving soon. The Musician was scared and worried about them. Mostly Kanda. The Musician not only was scared to leave the house alone, but also hated it when Kanda left unexpectedly. From what she understood of his powers, the Musician could accidentally damage something if he was overwhelmed. She stood and followed her teacher out of Mephesto's office, and back to the dorm they shared. As soon as the door opened, she could hear something breaking upstairs.

Without warning, the Musician came practically flying down the stairs and tackling the two of them, Kanda taking the brunt of the attack. Yuri found herself sandwiched between the two men until the white hybrid released Kanda but found herself still held looked up at the hybrid and flinched at the angry look in his eyes, shrouded with tears. Yuri had never seen the Musician angry before and for second it looked like he was going to say something, but left just as quickly as he appeared.

"Your dismissed for the rest of the day," she heard Kanda huff as he walked after the sprout, "and I expect to see you tomorrow."

* * *

As soon as the Musician felt he was starting to get out of control, he quickly let go of Yuri and bolted back upstairs, hearing Kanda's heavy boots follow him. He finally stopped in a random hallway and waited for Kanda to stop just behind him. He tried not to jump when Kanda placed his hand on him, but Kanda could tell he startled the Musician.

The Second Exorcist slowly released the Musician and sighed, "She really is useless at being an Accomodater. It's almost pointless," The hybrid turned toward him after hearing another sigh, "She doesn't really understand why she needs to become an Accomodater and I don't think she cares either."

"You've been sighing a lot lately," stated the small being before continuing, "May be it's not for her. Does she do well with teachings at the cram school?"

"Above and beyond expectations," nodded Kanda, "However, they teach you nothing about being an Accomodater except for Physical Education."

"Try that then," the Musician whispered, "It may be how you teach and not what you teach."

"Speaking of that, apparently Mephesto wants me to be a guest for a lecture in History of Exorcism or something," huffed Kanda to the Musician's surprise, "They've been studying... Well, 'experiments' the Order conducted." The surprised look on the Musician turned into one of shock. There was only one 'experiment' Kanda had been apart of.

"I'll go," stated Kanda, "Those kids need to be educated and not about how the experiment effected the Order. They need to learn about the lives it fucked up." The two stood there in silence for a while, until the Musician spoke up.

"If you want, I'll come with you," Kanda's eyes darted over to the moyashi, "It's probably going to be scary there, but you might need the support and it would be interesting. I guess... Besides, we should spend time together at the very least." The hybrid quickly stopped talking and looked away.

Kanda's mood took a 360-degree spin and left him confused as hell, "Are you trying to ask me on a date, moyashi?"

"No," shouted the hybrid, whipping his head around and throwing his arms up in defense, "Don't you need a spotter for these kind of things!? Back-up in case there's trouble!?"

"It's a lecture hall full of students! What could go wrong," questioned the very confused Second Exorcist.

The Musician pointed at him dramatically, "You just jinxed it, BaKanda! If nothing was going to happen, it will now! Now, you really do need me there for back-up!" He once again stopped talking abruptly and turned away. From what Kanda could see, the Musician was extremely flustered and panicking right now. However, the only thing Kanda could see at the moment was a quietly shaking figure with the tips of his ears turning bright red and Kanda decided to take action at that moment.

Practically mouthing his ears, Kanda whispered just loud enough, "Then I hope you don't mind me considering it a date, Mo-Ya-Shi," Kanda slowly purred out and flicked his tongue out to skim the thin part of the hybrid's ear that sat just between the red tips and earlobe.

3... 2... 1...!

"GAAAH!" The Destroyer of Time, just realizing he was being licked, let out a startled scream and a small, bright blue explosion**Detonated** between the two Accomodaters. The small explosion cleared away and left the Brit untouched, but Kanda as a soot-covered, singed, and startled young-looking Japanese man. The Musician turned and walked away with a completely red face to visit the kitchen, leaving Kanda behind to recover.

* * *

This ending was mostly inspired by an idea I had. What could be better than an ending with yaoi? One with an explosion.

**Detonate** is an attack that happens at moments of sudden alarm, anger, and sometimes at will. The color was chosen after Satan's blue flames. Does this mean that Allen can control Satan's flames!?

NO. He can not. The color I wanted to use for this was red- to avoid confusion from readers- but in Ao No Exorcist, everything close to Satan is blue and on fire. Due to where I want this story to go, a power called **Dark: Shroud** needed to be another color unlike how I originally wanted it to be since it will be used a lot in front of multiple people and blue is bad in Ao No Exorcist.

Blue gives you the idea about how powerful **Detonate** can be as well as its diversity. It can be small enough that it's only a spark or large enough to wreck a building. It can happen in a quick explosion or slowed down to just create a fire. Blue really suits this ability more than red now that I think about it.

And since I mentioned it, **Shroud **will have to be explained. But first, I must tell you about **Dark**. Just like the name implies, **Dark **is controlling shadows which Neah basically does for Allen. However, **Shroud** is mostly used only by Allen. This power is a subcategory to **Dark **and allows Allen to repel light away from an area, just like inside the underground dungeons when Crowned Clown led Shiro and Mephesto to Yuri and Allen, this being the only time Neah uses it. The images we see are just the light bouncing off of an object and **Shroud **allows Allen to not be seen by rejecting light around him. However, you're left with a giant black gap in space where he should be. If this is not so useful, why is it an ability?

It is useful. Just not now. In the future, I plan to write with Rin and Yukio in the picture and Allen stays hidden under a desk, where there is no light and no one can see him thanks to **Dark: Shroud**. This is thanks to ninjas and ShadowClan, which both use shadows to hunt prey. Although, Allen doesn't use it to hunt people. Yeah...

RANT COMPLETE. You may thank me now.

P.S. I did not think this far ahead, but it's coming together quite nicely, right? Please respond to my Author's Notes... I get worried when no one answers my questions.

Like, YES OR NO TO YAOI!?111!?/?


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so excited! I read the responses from you guys and the majority of you wanted yaoi. Just goes to show: Writing important things in CAPS get's it read. For anyone unhappy with this decision, it's been fun and I hope you keep reading this story. Sorry for the note, no matter how short it is! Anyway YES to yaoi and let the story continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or D. Gray-Man.

Warning: Mention of a lucid dream and masturbation. Small description as well.

* * *

Chapter 11

Kanda was thoroughly kicking himself at breakfast the next morning. Moyashi was trying not to look at Kanda and draw attention to himself, but this only really helped the opposite and now Kanda couldn't help but glance at the sprout. He only had himself to blame after all. He should of locked the door, had a blanket over his lap, had his back to the door, or anything really! Kanda felt his face flush at remembering what happened last night and just a few hours ago.

* * *

Kanda had been completely dazed after the moyashi had exploded in his face. After taking a couple minutes to gather his wits, he stumbled to their room and took a shower to clean himself of the soot that had formed from the explosion. Taking inventory of only a few scratches here and there, the Second Exorcist went to sleep. This happened to be his first problem.

His dream had been lucid in nature about a certain white-haired comrade which left him with healed scratches and a little problem when he woke up. Not that it was little or anything, which made it all the worst when Moyashi just barged into the room without a warning. However, it was the sprout's room too, so he couldn't blame him. It really was his fault for not doing anything to prevent this type of situation from happening.

So, there he had been: trying to take care of his problem and Moyashi standing right in front of him. It took a couple seconds for the information to process in both of their minds. The sprout stood there where his eyes darted to Kanda's 'little problem' making him turn a deep red, making blood rush to the Second Exorcist's face as well. Doing the only thing Kanda could think of, he pulled a blanket over himself and curled up underneath it. He heard no sound from outside the blanket and peeked from under the polyester hiding place, only to see the moyashi standing there and watching him with a confused look. He stiffened and lowered the blanket back over his sight.

"M-moyashi," Kanda stuttered from underneath the blanket, "Would you get the fuck out, please!?" This prompted a small gasp from the sprout and footsteps toward the door, where he heard the door quickly open and shut before the footsteps hurried away. Kanda almost considered forgetting everything that day and staying hidden under his blanket before reluctantly taking a very cold shower, getting dressed, and head down for breakfast.

The Musician darted his eyes over to Kanda then back to his mountain of plates that Ukobach had made for him. Kanda copied the same eye movement seconds later. Yuri sat in front of the two, looking between them. It was obvious they were acting strangely towards each other from Yuri's current position and she wondered why briefly.

"Umm..." started Yuri, catching the two beings attention, "Did something happen last night, because there was a rather strong explosion..." The two responded with a small shake of the head with a light blush. "A lot of ruckus this morning too..." This made the two turn dark red and shake their heads harder. Yuri was about to call them out on the obvious lie, but realized it was almost time for her classes at the academy to start. After wishing the two beings a good day, she left for her classes. Kanda bolted from the room as soon as she closed the door behind her, leaving the Musician to think.

_What was Kanda doing earlier today_, the Musician thought to himself. The hybrid, who was indeed the apprentice to the most legendary womanizer in history, knew nothing about any sexual acts whatsoever. Cross had not been one to teach his apprentice anything, not even stuff he was interested in like women or sex. Thus, Moyashi had no idea what Kanda was doing that morning nor why he was avoiding him. _Was he embarrassed because he was self conscious? He_ _really shouldn't be. GAHH! What am I thinking!? True , Kanda is good looking, but NO! Thinking about him that way just isn't right! Right?_

**I really wish I didn't share a mind with you right now,** Neah stated unhappily,** It's painful to hear all this right now and don't even get me started on the images! Why is IT engraved into your memory!?**

_Neah,_ thought the Musician as he ate some more food,_ do you know what Kanda was doing?_

**Well, I do. I'm shocked you don't though and I'm not inclined to tell you.**

_Why not!? This is killing me! He's running from me and I don't even know why!_

**I will keep some part of you innocent, my nephew! I won't let your mind become tainted from Kanda's wicked actions! Stop thinking about IT, PLEASE! **

_Fine! I'll ask Kanda myself, so HA! How do you like THAT, Uncle?_

**I'm torn... Should I panic about you losing your innocence or squeal because you called me Uncle...? What should I do!? More importantly, why are you hung up on this?**

_Well, I want to understand what happened. I feel like I intruded on something._

**You could say that again...**

The Musician shook his head at Neah's retort, thanked the stove demon for the meal, and left to find Kanda. Slowly, he checked up and down the entire dorm but found him nowhere, which left him peeking out the the double doors that led to the outside world. On the bottom stair just outside the door was Kanda, a frown on his face as curious students scurried passed him. The Musician wondered why Kanda would be out here and figured he was outside for fresh air. The Musician slipped outside and walked down the steps, sitting next to the Second Exorcist.

"Kanda," asked the hybrid, "What were you doing this morning?"

Kanda's eyes widened when he heard that. The sprout did not know what he had been doing, which made no sense. Wasn't his Master Cross?! The Cross who was known for alcohol, women, and violence? Now after thinking about that dream where he had the moyashi in his lap, begging for it, he felt not only dirty but wrong in a pedophilia kind of way, despite the fact the sprout was 50 years older than him. The moyashi was so innocent and clueless it made him feel absolutely terrible no matter what his age was!

Kanda quickly dodged the question with his own, "Can we discuss this is private later? I'm worried about this lecture."

The Musician nodded when he heard that Kanda was worried before smiling at him, "Don't worry too much, BaKanda. I'm coming as backup, remember?"

Kanda, however, was not only worried about the lecture, but the upcoming explanation he was suppose to give the moyashi. He wasn't a Sex Ed teacher or any kind of teacher! Oh well, thought Kanda, I'm just going to wing it. How hard could it be?

"Wait. What did you just call me?!"


	12. Chapter 12

A new chapter! Since I have only one day a week I can work on this, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.

Warning: Guys! I got excited here and wrote an oral sex scene! Your welcome~!

* * *

Chapter 12

Yuri used the key she received from Mephesto to open the door to the cram school. There was an important lecture in one of her classes that day which reminded her of her Teacher's orders. Kanda had told her that she did not have to attend practice that day for no apparent reason, but she had to attend the lecture. She assumed it was important on something relating to Innocence, since he seemed to ignore everything else about being an exorcist.

She stopped suddenly in the classroom doorway, looking with wide eyes at two beings inside the classroom. Her dark-haired teacher stood at the front of the class, glaring at her classmates as if he could make them disintegrate with his gaze if he tried hard enough, with her classmates trying to make themselves invisible under his gaze and the Musician hiding behind her teacher with his own wide, fearful eyes.

"Egin," she heard a familiar bark,"come inside already." She quickly followed orders and stepped through the door despite her instincts, which told her to run from the impending demise her class would face. Yuri quickly walked over to her seat and sat down, ignoring the stares of her classmates. They knew she had a private teacher, but not who he was or what he looked like, nor if he was actually a man or woman. _But,_ Yuri thought, _what is Kanda even doing here and why did he bring the Musician?_

* * *

Internally, Kanda was also asking himself why he had allowed Moyashi to come with him. Looking back on it now, however, Kanda was regretting not putting up more of fight. The little moyashi was clinging to his General's coat and casting his eyes around in fear as if one of the students would suddenly decide to bite him or something. He was annoyed with the little brats already and he hadn't even started talking yet, but they were. Hushed whispers that Kanda would catch every once in a while, making his head snap toward them and shut them up. It was mostly talk about him, but Moyashi was also a subject they were not scared to touch on. Kanda would let them talk about him until it got to a certain point. Then, he would let them have it.

* * *

_"Look at that girl! Her hair's so long and white!"_

_"Aww, she looks so cute!"_

_"He's so scrawny. I bet he gets blown over by the wind."_

_"What are you talking about? That's obviously a girl."_

**Nephew. Don't let anything they say bother you.**

_I'm not bothered, _thought the Musician. The truth was he felt a little overwhelmed in the front of the classroom, taking shelter behind the samurai next to him. It had been a while since the day he sat in front of the Grigori, and he had forgotten how hard it was to just sit in front of people, be looked at, and be talked about. _I have Kanda, so I'll be fine._ With that thought, his grip on Kanda's General coat loosened and stepped forward to be next to him. Now, anyone who had not seen him before could see him clearly. Next to Kanda in his General's coat, black tank top, black denim jeans, and combat boots, the moyashi looked more like a student himself. The Musician wore a white button down shirt that was slightly too big, black denim jeans and combat boots like Kanda, red ribbon tied into a bow to keep his hair back with a couple locks left free to cover up his left eye, and his old silver Exorcist cloak on with the hood down and left unbuttoned. He had never received his own General's coat even though he had the strength of a General.

He almost regretted stepping out from behind Kanda the minute he had, because talk shifted to him so quickly it made his head hurt. However, the door to the classroom opened up again and the teacher walked in. The Musician looked at the man before frowning. _Something feels... off about him. What do you think, Uncle?_

**He does feel rather strange, Nephew. I'll keep an eye on him.**

The man that walked in had black hair with a single stripe of white hair over his left ear, wearing the True Cross uniform. The Musician thought Yuri had talked about him before. Wasn't he called Saburota Todo or something?

"Good morning, class. Today, we have a speaker here to talk to us about a certain failed experiment he was involved in called the Second Exorcist project. Why don't you introduce yourself, Mr..." Kanda glared at him before redirecting his glare to the students who all flinched except Yuri who met his glare with her own.

"Kanda. I brought someone with me who also was involved. Just call him Musician," Kanda growled at every occupant of the room, "Also, I don't care what any of you think of this story. All of it is true and if you are 'sensitive' to anything involved in this story, you should just get the fuck out 'cause I won't deal with any of that crap! Understand?" The teacher and students gaped at Kanda, yet no one said anything.

"Good," Kanda continued as he went into the story, "A long time ago, not just anyone could deal with akuma and akuma were not just the beings they were today. There were so few people who could take care of akuma, that the Second Exorcist project was created. The project was created so they could bring the fallen exorcists back to life to fight again."

Many of the students gasped in shock, but Yuri was frozen from it. _What!? How could they..._

"The first one they brought back was a boy named Alma, and the second one was another boy named Yuu. There were many other subjects who would never wake up," Kanda continued, eyes clouded," The boy named Yuu hated Alma at first and they got into many fights, but the two became best friends soon after. But, Alma overheard the scientist were going to destroy Yuu, and allowed Yuu to escape."

All of the students were silent at what they just heard. Yuri's heart raced, _Teacher, isn't your name..._

Kanda frowned, then continued, "Alma then went to retrieve his weapon called Innocence and, instead, found the bodies used in the Second Exorcist program. When Alma saw them, he went insane and killed all of the staff in the building. Yuu catches Alma in the act, and Alma attacks Yuu to kill him and himself as well. But, Yuu did not want to die, and instead killed Alma. Thus, the Second Exorcist project was a failure with all of the other subjects killed in the massacre as well. Only Yuu survived and he wasn't even what they wanted."

The class was silent until Yuri raised her hand, "T-teacher, isn't that your name though? I-isn't your name Yuu?" _I could be wrong, but isn't that what the Musician calls him. 'Yuu', not Kanda._

"Che," Kanda spat before walking toward the door, the Musician following him, "If you must know. Yes, my name is Yuu. And if some of you are retarded enough not to piece that information together, I'll say it once real loud and clear. I'm the only remaining Second Exorcist." And with that, Kanda opened the door where he and the Musician left before it slammed shut.

* * *

The Musician looked over at Kanda every once in a while as they strolled through the Ark, looking for the door that led back to the dorm. Since both were terrible with directional sense, they simply walked around and kept their eyes open. Finally, Musician decided to say something.

"Yuu," the Musician started, "are you okay?" The Japanese man stopped and looked at him, before sighing. A hint of sadness in his eyes as he leaned down to the moyashi's height.

"If I told you I needed you, what would you say about that," asked the Second Exorcist with his lips close to the moyashi's ear, a warm breath brushing the side of his face, reminding the Musician of what happened earlier to that same ear.

The Musician blinked, a slight blush crawled across his face, "You need me, but in what way?"

"Well," started Kanda, backing up slightly to the Musician's relief, "I know you more than anyone else, and the same can be said about you knowing me. So, I thought that you could trust me more than anyone else to... Not hurt you." Kanda looked away, before looking back at the Musician with wide eyes. "You know I won't hurt you, right?"

"I-I know, " whispered the Musician, his face red with a heavy blush, "But, I don't know if... I can help you with... any of your... n-needs." The Musician gasped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, Kanda's face burrowed into the crook of his neck.

"Then, " said Kanda as he lifted his face to be leveled with the moyashi, "just let me love you. If I have 'needs', I will take care of them myself. I want you for everything but that, Moyashi, and yet I want to do so many things with you."

"Huh? L-like what?"

"I want to hold every night when you fall asleep. I want to tell you 'I love you' and give you kisses on the cheek. I want to hold you when you're upset. When someone is mean to you, I want to be there to kick their ass for you. And," Kanda paused for a minute as a heated look flooded his eyes, "I want to make you feel good and in more ways then one."

The Musician gasp as he felt Kanda's lips suddenly attack his neck, sucking and licking one spot as Kanda began to palm his crotch. The sudden attack sent a spark of fear through the moyashi, causing a tiny **Detonate** to go off behind Kanda, who felt like he received a kick to his back, making him land on his hands and knees while the Musician landed on his rump, panting with a flushed face.

"K-kanda," gasped the white-haired Brit, "a-are you okay?" He wasn't answered as Kanda crawled up to the moyashi, kissing him on the lips to silence him, as his hands went to work on the moyashi's pants. The Musician tried to keep Kanda's hands away from there or move back, but a wall behind him kept him in place as Kanda eventually got through them and stuck his hand down into the moyahi's underwear. Moyashi moaned slightly as Kanda's hand touched his half-hard arousal. Egin had never touched him there, instead just using his body and not caring for the hybrid's own release. Kanda was slowly pumping him, making his breath hitch and eyes close in bliss. _God, Kanda... _Kanda began to slow before stopping, with his hand wrapped around the base of him. Kanda himself was getting hard. The moyashi's face was wanton and excited him into getting an idea.

"Moyashi," hissed the Second Exorcist, "open your eyes." The Musician opened his eyes, only to watch Kanda lick his cock for base to head before bringing him into his mouth and deep throating him. The heat and wet cavern that was Kanda's mouth brought a strangled shout from his lips as small cracks appeared on the wall the moyashi leaned against. The sound made Kanda moan himself, send vibrations through the moyashi. The young Japanese man bobbed his head up and down, before bring his head up. With only the Musician's head in his mouth, he changed tactics.

"Nghh-HA!" Another shout was brought from his lips as Kanda began to suck him harshly as one of his hands stroked him and the other massaged his balls, bringing a heavy pooling sensation into his lower stomach. Something was overwhelming him as he began to wiggle uncontrollably while in Kanda's mouth. Kanda began to suck harder as he felt the moyashi's cock twitch in his mouth and his body moving underneath him. The Musician's vision turned white, body stiffening as he released himself and heat consumed him. Kanda quickly swallowed as much as he could yet some managed to slip out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped the corner of his mouth as the Musician's eyes slid open.

"L-like that then," asked the Musician as Kanda nodded, "I don't know if I can do the same for you though."

Kanda chuckled before kissing him on the lips, the moyashi's taste on his lips, "You don't have to. Like I said before, just let me love you." Kanda didn't even care that he was painfully hard at the moment. He had his moyashi and he was happy, memories of Alma distant yet not forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for anyone who I kept waiting for this update, but... I was busy? No, I was stuck in a fandom called Homestuck. Ring a bell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man

* * *

Chapter 13

After Kanda left, Yuri released a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. She had always thought that the relationship between the Musician and her teacher was strange, but she hadn't suspected that Kanda wasn't human either. The thought was hard to grasp, because the thought she lived in a dorm with two men who were not human felt strange to her. What really was human though? What did 'being human' entitle? If anything, Kanda and the Musician are. Then what about akuma like Mephesto? Wasn't he human? The thoughts plagued her mind as her day progressed. Yet, as soon as she walked into the dorm, the atmosphere couldn't be any brighter. Yuri wondered what had happened while she was gone, that maybe the Musician was in a good mood and the shadows he controlled were reflecting that.

* * *

The Musician was happy, yet he could be happier. Neah had chosen to ignore the hybrid after the incident in the White Ark, and Crowned Clown was allowing its light to shine a little brighter than usual because of Neah's anger. For some unknown reason, the Musician was hungrier than usual and was eating a large amount of food, around a pound more added to mountain of food he already ate. However, Kanda probably knew why his appetite suddenly increased, but the specialist was called onto a mission and wouldn't be around for a while. This didn't waver his appetite though and the demon-chef Ukobach was more than willing to help. When the door opened, the white being was about to ask Neah who it was, but stopped short when he realized the Noah was still ignoring him. A few moments later, Yuri walked in and looked around, puzzled about her teacher's absence.

The Musician finished swallowing a mouthful of dango before saying, "Kanda's gone on a mission for a while. How were your other classes?"

Yuri sighed before sitting down across from him, "Okay, I guess. The other esquires were talking about me. That or they were talking about Kanda."

"He never has cared about what others think," replied the being as he went back to eating.

"How long have you known him?" questioned the brunette, wondering about her supposed-inhuman teacher.

"A long time," sighed the Musician, choosing to forget his food for a minute, "But, we weren't good friends or anything. In fact, all we did was fight and argue."

"Is that so," wondered Yuri, "Why didn't you get along like you do now?"

"We met on bad terms," muttered the hybrid, thinking back to the Gatekeeper and Kanda trying to impale him, "For a while, I didn't know why we fought or argued with each other, but I understand why now. We're very similar and it just took awhile for us to realize it."

Yuri smiled at the obvious happiness at the end of his voice, "You must be really happy having him around."

The Musician's face flushed a slight pink to Yuri's confusion, "Well, yeah. I guess you can say that. I mean, like I said, we are very similar and enjoy each other's company."

"You never said that," Yuri bluntly stated.

The Destroyer of Time jumped and questionably murmured, "Huh?"

"That you enjoy each other's company, but I guess that it's obvious you do. I'm going to go work on my homework."

The white hybrid watched the young brunette hop up and make her way to her room, leaving the Musician behind to slowly flush more as he thought about it. _It was obvious?!_

**Obvious doesn't begin to cover it,** Neah's voice answered,** It's ridiculous how love-struck that boy is and how clueless you are!**

_I thought you were ignoring me_, the hybrid thought to his uncle. He could feel how angry his uncle really was, yet it wasn't directed at him completely.

**I now realize how pointless it is, trying to keep you from thinking of him,** stated the Noah. Sudden passion overtook the Noah's voice as it continued, **HOWEVER, I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO THAT CRETIN'S DESIRES! If he wants to get to you, HE HAS TO GO THROUGH ME!**

_Uncle, what are you even talking about?!_

**THAT CRETIN WANTS IN YOUR PANTS, BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR!**

_I'm not scared, and it's a little late for you to say that._

**I know, but he wants more than that. HE WANTS TO-** Actually, I know what he exactly wants from you.

_Crown Clown, where'd Neah go?_

He's still here, just muffled for a minute. Mugen told me that Kanda is head-over-heels in love with you and he wants to show you how much he loves you.

_How would he do that?_

He wants to make love to you properly. Not like what **he** did, but\- **And I Will Not Allow IT!**

_He wants to... I mean... It was kinda obvious he did, but... I feel like I'm going to pass out._

It's okay, Master! Calm down.

**Uh oh, he's going down. **

You baka Noah!

This was the last thing the Musician heard before he passed out, Ukobach scrambling to keep the hybrid from face-planting into a plate of food.

* * *

"Teacher, the Musician passed out! I just came downstairs to get some food and he was unconscious! ...Teacher?" Yuri looked puzzled at the golden ball, wondering if her teacher heard her. She got her answer in a slam from a closet door and her teacher walking in seconds later. Almost flat out running really.

Kanda emerged from a nearby closet with a slam and kneeled next to the Destroyer of Time, checking his vitals. He had no idea he was the reason the Musician passed out, nor why Neah hadn't chosen to contact him. Damn it, why hadn't that dumbass Noah called him when this happened?!

Kanda sighed in relief, "He's going to be alright. There's nothing wrong from what I can see."

"Then, why did he just pass out?" questioned Yuri. It was truly strange that the hybrid randomly passed out in the middle of eating.

Kanda hummed in thought, but before he could answer, the Musician made a rather throaty sound that reminded Kanda of a growl and a squeak. He shook his head before picking the hybrid up, deciding to put the moyashi to bed. Unfortunately, the moyashi woke up mid-process in what Kanda considered putting the sprout to bed entitled.

Which meant changing his clothes for him.

"Gah," the moyashi strangled out before Kanda tugged the shirt he had been putting on the Musician down, effectively muffling the sound he made.

Kanda gave him a questioning look before saying, "You do realize I've already seen you, right? You shouldn't be embarrassed I'm seeing you naked again."

"Yeah," started the Musician, "but, it's different if I'm not aware of it happening!"

"Whatever," growled out the Second Exorcist before going to leave. Only he paused to look back at the moyashi, who was motioning him to come closer. Kanda slowly stalked forward before leaning down next to the white haired hybrid.

"C-can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone while Neah is ignoring me."

Kanda blinked in surprise before slipping under the covers and allowing the moyashi to cuddle up against him, a red hue spreading across both of their faces. He listened to the hybrid's breathe slowly even out and become regular as the sprout drifted off into sleep, Kanda following behind soon after.

* * *

Unknown to the two, a girl peeked into the room before going wide-eyed at what she saw and slowly shut the door without a sound.


	14. Chapter 14

I love ginger ale, but it does not love me...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.

* * *

Chapter 14

Yuri tried to forget the sight of the Musician cuddled up against her teacher, but it was difficult to stop thinking about the two beings. Kanda, obviously, was not fond of anyone and he certainly treated the Musician much nicer than anyone he usually interacted with. Her teacher would shout orders, give scalding criticisms, and rough acknowledgement to everyone. That or he outright hated somebody with a cold-hearted glare and snarl.

Never had Yuri seen him be gentle or nice to someone like the Musician, but cuddling was something she never thought her teacher would ever be used in the same sentence with. Yet there he was, curled up and sleeping with the Musician snuggled into his side. As soon as she saw them like that, she knew she was intruding and quickly left.

The relationship between the Musician and my teacher is a strange one, Yuri often thought. The two can be heard fighting and arguing often, yet I see them as nothing but happy or at least content. I've never heard anything else from them except for today. The Musician admitted to enjoying my teacher's company and having a history with him. But what kind of history is it?

Yuri sat and pondered, while the golden creature called Timcanpy flew around her head. The creature seemed interested in her lately, yet she couldn't figure out why.

"Tim," Yuri peeped up at the golem, "I bet you know a lot about the Musician. If you could talk, maybe you could help me figure out what's going on." She watched the golem flutter down and land on the table in front of her. Both Kanda and the Musician had disappeared without a trace. She decided it was the weird white door that would pop out of nowhere, appearing then her teacher or the Musician -even both sometimes- strolling out as if it was perfectly natural. For the Musician, maybe it was and since he liked Kanda, her teacher could use the door as well. Maybe?

She was suddenly brought out of her musing by a sudden hissing sound as a screen of static materialized from the golem's mouth. Yuri had seen the golem do this before with the Musician when he talked to Kanda through the dark, bat-like golem. Was the creature trying to show her something?

"Alright," Yuri nodded, "Show me what's so important."

She had not expected an image of her teacher and the Musician...

* * *

"K-Kanda, your golem-um..." The Musician was suddenly cut off from saying anything else when Kanda slides his tongue into the hybrid's mouth. He wanted to tell Kanda his golem was doing something, but the specialist had made it impossible after fixing his mouth to the moyashi above him.

How did they get in this position? The two were training in the Ark, for privacy's sake. Kanda had gotten behind the Musician and startled him. This made said musician spin around and explode in sudden-surprised hellfire. The explosion, being set like C4 with a denotation count-down of one second, knocked the sprout onto the Second Exorcist. This resulted into the hybrid straddling the Second Exorcist's hips, who sat up suddenly and smashed their lips together. Thus, the current situation they were in.

Kanda heard the high-pitched beep that came from his golem yet ignored it. He already got the sprout's shirt off and was hoping he could get the hybrid to agree in helping the Second Exorcist get his pants off. Not that he wanted to do anything below the belt, although it was tempting. Kanda just wanted to see how he would react to having Kanda almost naked in front of him -hoping for one that didn't prompt another explosion to the face. Surprisingly, the before incident was the first anyone ever saw that part of his -in this specific body- and he wasn't happy with the reaction he got.

Sure, the Moyashi's red and flustered face was priceless, but the sudden door slamming had left him feeling terrible and flustered himself. He had been caught **touching himself. **

It only registered in his mind as being between immoral, horrible, and a miserable excuse of a being. Basically, in a pointless three-way venn diagram, he was in the middle of the overlapping circles. He felt like he was still there in the venn diagram though, between 'immoral' and 'miserable excuse of a being' now. He couldn't feel horrible at a moment like this.

Until a sound screeched out of his golem that sounded a lot like Yuri screaming.

* * *

Kanda felt in the middle of that venn diagram again, but with a fourth circle labeled 'idiot'. Golems were used as communication devices! and his had started streaming information to Timcanpy. Yuri was seated across from him with wide eyes and a flushed face. The Musician had run off through the Ark, leaving him alone to explain what the hell was happening.

"T-teacher," Yuri stammered as she looked away from him, "D-do you love him?" Kanda blinked several times, his frown growing slightly and blushing from the earlier events on the Ark.

"It's complicated," the Second Exorcist began, "but, I guess you could says I have feeling for him."

"How does he feel then?" Yuri wondered. Kanda thought for a second before replying.

"I don't know. I think he loves me as well, but... He's scared."

"What would he be scared of? You wouldn't do anything to him like... M-my dad..."

"I really don't know what he's thinking." Kanda shook his head. The sprout was hard for him to understand and constantly confused him. He responded, often in a positive manner. However, the specialist knew the hybrid was scared of something. He had fear shining in his eyes constantly, but he had nothing to be scared of.

Kanda's eyes shot up and caught Yuri's, as he spoke calmly, "You can't tell anyone, understand? The Musician and I- We would not be spared."

"You w-would be... k-killed?" Yuri stammered, shocked. How could True Cross... Would they really kill the two of them? They weren't human, so they would kill them. It was an undeniable fact that the two would be killed. If it was so dangerous, why? Did Kanda love the Musician that much, willing to die for him? Could she really keep such a secret?

"What if I...can't keep silent? I honestly don't think I'm cut out to be an Accommodater."

Yuri stayed silent with her eyes cast to the ground. She listened to her teacher stand up and move toward her.

"You don't have to. The Order had a way of taking care of people who left." Yuri looked up and was shocked. Her teacher was smiling at her. Actually smiling, something she had never seen him done. "The Order would erase their memories and let them go. They would never remember the Order or any of its members. I'm also glad you don't want to be an Accomodater. We never had a choice."

"But, I don't want to forget you," she shouted suddenly, causing Kanda to jump, "Or the Musician! You're my family now."

Kanda sighed at how like Johnny the girl was and held his hand out. Yuri nodded and placed Kurikara there. It was safer with them anyway.

Just as she walked out the door, Kanda called out to her.

"If you ever feel like trying again, we'll still be here."

She continued on, her mind set on her future as an exorcist. Yuri turned and looked at the top of the dorm and waved goodbye. A pure, white being -standing on the roof- bid her farewell as she walked on.

* * *

Thus, Yuri is no longer set on the path of an Accomodater! Though, she is still an Exorcist... Onward to the next arc!

The Yuri Arc: End.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, after months of waiting for a new laptop battery...

I

AM

BACK!

The old one suddenly burned out and I couldn't post anything! Not even an explanation for why I wasn't posting anything.

The Mephesto Arc: Begins!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.

* * *

Chapter 15

Shiro Fujimoto was glad that Yuri was no longer taking lessons from the Dark Matter specialist, yet continued her work as an exorcist. Though, the fact she still loved demons left him irked. He frowned as he walked up the Academy stairs to Mephesto's office. The demon had asked him for help which puzzled him greatly. Mephesto had never asked him for help before so it was probably serious.

"Hey, Mephesto," Fujimoto said as he opened the door, "I got yo-erk," The albino priest stopped talking after he caught a look at the room. Mephesto's office was destroyed beyond repair with the owner of said office was sitting on the only whole piece of furniture which happened to be his desk. The culprit was the white being sitting on the ground with his back to them. The priest figured the Musician had destroyed everything, but what was the hybrid even doing here?

"Ah, thank you, Father Fujimoto! The Musician's caretaker left for a mission in America, and sadly, left his charge in my care," the demon grinned, though Shiro could tell it was forced. The Musician shuffled around the wreckage he had created, and Shiro sighed. The priest didn't know what he was called there to do, but he guess he could try to talk to the Musician.

"Oi, Musician, could you fix this," Shiro asked, "Sir Pheles would like his stuff back together again." The priest was rewarded with a slight huff from the Musician and everything in the office welding itself together with soft golden flames. The man was quite pleased with the outcome he got. Mephesto's grin had fallen, leaving Shiro with the impression that the demon had wanted something different to happen.

"That was not what I meant, Father Fujimoto," the demon clown sighed, giving the Musician an exasperated look, "I would rather not have to watch one of these creatures for the determinate of his mission. If you could watch him instead, I would apprectiate it."

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Mephesto, "What do you mean 'one of these creatures' and why would you even think I would watch him for you!?"

"Simply, I'm curious about Yuri's past residence and I would like to investigate the building she used to live in. Kanda's little friend here would get in the way," Mephesto explained to the priest. Fujimoto wondered if the Musician cared about his home being searched before the demon hopped up, "Thank you, Fujimoto!~"

Shiro blinked before stiffening, "Hey! I didn't agree to watch him and you didn't answer my question!" However, Sir Pheles was gone before the priest could stop him. The priest looked at the 'creature' Mephesto left with him and was surprised to see the boy standing next to him instead of were he was before. He sighed before beckoning to the Musician and began to leave the building. The only way he knew the Musician was following him was from the quiet sounds of footsteps that merged with his own.

* * *

The Musician was unhappy at the situation he was in at the moment, since Kanda could not take him to America. But, this was understandable and he chose to make no big deal about it. Kanda would be home soon and then the Musician wouldn't have to be passed around like a collection plate. It was tiresome, though, and he was shocked by Mephesto's declaration. Blatantly saying you were going to search a person's house with them right in front of you was ridiculous and perplexing. The Musician looked up at the priest and wondered why the man who didn't like demons was friends with the clown or even was around one.

Drawing him out of his thoughts, the Musician listened to the priest as he said, "What am I even suppose to do with you? I didn't ask to watch over a 'creature' on the only day I'm not busy."

"I didn't ask to be watched over by a priest," Musician answered to Fujimoto's and his own surprise. He hadn't meant to say anything to the priest, but had done the opposite. Musician figured he'd keep talking and said, "Why do you like Mephesto?"

"I don't like him," growled out the albino, "I tolerate him for your information. What exactly did he mean calling you a creature?" The Musician shrugged, not knowing what the demon had meant by it. Either he didn't like him because he had either Innocence, a Noah for a shadow, or was human. Though, Sir Pheles seemed to like humans or a least find them entertaining. It most likely was the Innocence.

"Where are we going," asked the Musician, hoping the priest would sense he wanted to change the subject.

Shiro grumbled in thought, then answered, "I have to go take care of the monastery." The Musician was shocked into silence. The thought of the man walking in front of him living in a monastery sounded bizarre. The albino didn't remind him of a monk of any kind. The Musician followed him to a door, where Fujimoto put a key into the door and twisted it. The Musician walked through door after the priest, finding himself in a church hall with pews and a confessional next to him. He slowly stepped toward the pews and surveyed the area, only to stop when his eyes landed on a grand organ. It was a beautiful organ with shining brass pipes sprouting from the top and delicate carvings on the wooden console.

Shiro looked at the Musician in confusion before following his vision to the organ. He watched the Musician walk over to it and touch the keys on the great manual or bottom keyboard as he knew it. Shiro didn't know how to play the organ, though it looked complicated with all of the keys, buttons, and pedals. The Musician pulled his finger away from the keys, looked at it, then stiffened before casting a shocked and enraged look at Shiro. The priest jumped at the sight of what looked like a pair of horns sprouting from the head of long white hair.

"What," yelled the Musician, walking over and thrusting his finger into Shiro's face, "is this!?"

"A ruptured eardrum," he stated with a wince. However, this made the Musician even more fierce and attracted the attention of some of the monks around the monastery.

"This is not a joke! How could you let such a beautiful instrument -No, a work of art!- go into such disrepair!? It's inexcusable!"

"No, what's inexcusable is the fact that you are having a cow over a little dust!"

"It's a sign that nobody is taking care of it or playing it! What type of monastery has no organ player!? Besides, I don't own a cow, so I can't be 'having a cow'."

"Oh yeah, then why don't you play it!? You are 'the Musician', aren't you?"

"Would you even listen if I did?"

"I'm still standing here, aren't I!?"

With a huff, the Musician spun back around and began playing the organ, pulling a rising and falling melody from the different keys. The song that arose from the organ was light and playful and brought to the mind images of clowns and carnival tents. Though, Shiro had never visited a carnival, he had heard the classical carnival music before and listened to the rise and fall of brash sounds to softer ones. The general swing of the song caused some of the monks to stop and listen to the music before going back to work with a spring in their step. The Musician seemed too enthralled in the music to look up, even after another figure walked into the monastery. Shiro looked over at the long haired man and wondered why he stayed behind the confessional, before looking back to the organ as the Musician finished the song with its last up beat notes.

"Well," asked the Musician as he spun around on bench, "Can I play or what?"

"It wasn't bad, " stated Kanda as he walking out of his hiding place, "Though, I was expecting Bach or Mozart from you and not this carnival music."

With his face turning pink, the Musician rebutted, "It's called 'Vienna Carnival' and I happen to like it."

"Right," stated the Second Exorcist, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, but Mephesto's searching our dorm," explained the Musician. Kanda rolled his eyes, as if he wasn't surprised and and spun on his heel.

"Then, we should go home and 'ask' him to 'vacate the premises'."

* * *

By the by, I'm sorry I left everyone with no explanation. Can I just tell you how much I loved writing that little spat between Allen and Shiro?

Neah is a part of Allen's personality, so it would only make sense for the Musician to flip a lid over something like a dusty grand organ. I had to use a diagram to even explain to me what a grand organ looked like and I ended up describing the grand console as the bottom of two keyboards. I also looked up the song 'Vienna Carnival' which happens to be a stereotypical carnival song.

I'm glad to be back, guys!


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter was created during a lot of packing boxes, moving to the next two towns over, getting fired and being offered a job the same hour I got fired. I'm also starting college soon, so you all get a new update before I can't make any promises.

Onto the story~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.

* * *

Chapter 16

Kanda and the Musician got back to the dorm as Mephesto finished investigating the room Yuri had lived in. The room, after Yuri had left, had been cleaned and restored to the way it had looked before Yuri had lived there. The demon believed that the young exorcist girl had taken care of the room herself, since a thin layer of dust had settled on the floor and had not been disturbed for a long time.

Mephesto turned his attention to the dorm's facilities, mainly the kitchen and wash room. The wash room had been recently cleaned as well, this time by the Musician. Mephesto could tell by the air the room had, one that was a mix of both light and shadows. The feeling was a little subtle and hard to pick up if you weren't looking for it. Despite the feeling, the wash room was fine and he couldn't find a flaw with it.

Mephesto was still obligated to check the kitchen and see how the chef demon Ukobach was doing. It was here that the two occupants of the dorm came home to the clown being served by the chef and having a talk with him about the different meals he had to prepare. Mephesto listened with surprise and horror at how much food the little demon had to make despite how much he liked it.

"Sir Pheles," Kanda stated as he walked into the kitchen with the Musician behind him, "I don't appreciate you coming into our home without permission."

The demon clown sat up and grinned at the specialist,"Well, technically I didn't have to ask permission to be here. You do live in a dorm on school campus where I am principal. Dorms are always visited without warning. Keeps the students from doing anything they shouldn't."

Kanda growled slightly,"We aren't students, so I'm sure you can make an exception."

The demon nodded before becoming serious, "I do have to express my concern with how much money is being spent on meals for your charge. You can't possibly have enough funds to pay for his needs. So, the big question is where all this money is coming from."

"Well, I couldn't tell ya." Kanda stated with a smirk, "Moyashi brings home the cash for his own meals, while I do the shopping. I've never seen him in action, but I've heard stories."

"Oh, I love a good story~! Let's hear it," cheered Mephesto as he crossed his legs and leaned back a little. The Dark Matter specialist nodded and began telling a story set in the late 1900's. A story about a young Romanian count who was tricked by a group of vagabonds to losing all of his belongings and the clothes off of his back, until a young rabbit and a white-haired youth found him. The young musician cheated and skillful won back the count's belongings and even gave the vagabonds a taste of their own medicine by taking all of their things. The musician, however, gave them back and bid them fair well. The vagabonds, impressed with the musician's skills, gave him the cards they had played with.

"...And the two groups went on their way until the next time they would meet."

"Did they ever meet again," asked the clown. The specialist frowned and nodded.

"The musician ran into one of the vagabonds again, but that time he almost lost his life."

The Musician strolled into the room, hearing everything. The story gave him mixed emotions: sadness for the loss of his good friends, nostalgia from the world he lost, and pain from the feeling of Tyki Mikk letting a Tease eat a hole in his heart. He sat down right next to Kanda and nudged him harshly.

"Meanwhile, a certain jerk was in Japan, trying to get himself killed," grumbled the Musician with a sour look on his face.

"I almost succeeded, until a little moyashi had to save my life," the Japanese man chuckled at the fond memories that popped up, "That wasn't even the first time you saved my life."

"Really," questioned Mephesto, pleased with the way the conversation was going, "Sounds like you got into a lot of trouble~!"

"Almost too much," agreed the Musician, "You almost died the first mission we had together. We've come a long way though."

"Yeah, we have." Kanda thoughts, however, took a different turn. The weird feelings he had for the fluffy, white-haired boy and the mystery behind the woman he couldn't remember frustrated him. Taking it out on the moyashi seemed to help, yet hurting him seemed to make the feelings worse. He ended up making fun of him, teasing a reaction out of the emotional little sprout. It was only after he found Alma and pledged his alliance to the Musician that he began to understand how he felt. The joy at seeing the moyashi again, the pain of losing him, and feeling of helplessness that hid under a smoking, drinking angry facade. He realized how much he loved the white-haired hybrid and how much the love had changed over the years the moyashi had been away from him.

Now, when religion had become a major part of the Order, he had chosen to act on the feelings he had for the moyashi.

Kanda became aware of the moyashi pressing against him to watch Mephesto explain a story he had about a man he made a bet with. When the clown had switched from sitting at the table to his magical chair, Kanda had no idea. What he did know was that the moyashi's small, lean frame was pressed against his and he could feel the warmth radiating from him.

"Oh goodness, would you look at the time~! I have important business to attend to. I'll see you both later," the demon cheered, him and his chair disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. The moyashi turned his back to the other man and stretched his sore muscles, jumping slightly as he felt a hand trail up his back. Turning his head, the Musician watched the specialist trail his hand back down to his side where his arm wrapped around the hybrid's chest while his other arm snaked around his waist. The acute fear he had felt before was gone and replaced by a slight nervousness. Kanda pulled the moyashi against him, cuddling him from behind, as a sigh of content left him. The Musician relaxed into the embraced and slowly shut his eyes. Kanda was so sweet and caring to him, it was like the hate between the two of them never existed.

"Hey, Kanda," the Musician stated and continued after he heard a grunt from the man, "Do you remember when we first met? You seemed to hate me so much back then."

A rough laugh left Kanda before he replied, "Yeah. I couldn't believe a rookie like you could save my life. Especially one so cute and little."

"Cute," puzzled the Musician, "You thought I was cute?"

Kanda shrugged, smile slipping from his face, "I was so confused and angry back then, I couldn't tell how I felt about you. You were pretty cute though."

The Musician turned in his grip, heart fluttering in his chest as he leaned up and kissed the other man on the lips softly. Kanda's eyes widened slightly before letting them slip shut, letting the moyashi decide what to do. The Second Exoricst was pleased when the hybrid wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss him harder. The Musician forgot his hesitance and felt a pleasant warmth fill him. He began to wonder if Kanda always felt this type of warmth when they were with each other or if it was different. A gasp left him as he felt the warmth in him turn hotter as he felt Kanda's tongue rub against his. The white-haired man broke the kiss, taking in Kanda's appearance. The Musician took in the other man's flushed face and his disheveled appearance and decided he did.

He feels the exact same thing for me that I do for him.

"Kanda," the hybrid whispered, "I love you."

The Second Exorcist smiled, "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

This story and another one I've been working on were hard to get done. That's because the incredibly annoying gremlins are back and my flash drive is missing! Those stupid gremlins.

However, through several hours of Deadmau5, I have made a chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.

* * *

Chapter 17

Mephesto, more out of curiosity than concern, asked the Vatican for records on the Musician and was waiting for the files to be brought to his office. He busied himself with paperwork that concerned the academy as well as its increasingly high expenses. He figured the only way to cover the cost was by charging higher rates for the food. It was expected though, since the chefs working for the academy were world-renown.

A knock on his door caught his attention and he quickly called in the man the Vatican had sent to deliver the files. However, he was surprised to see the man they sent was Fujimoto and he was empty-handed.

Shiro shrugged, "The Vatican wanted to send someone else, but I took the job instead. I was coming to see you anyway."

The demon nodded the motioned for the man to sit down, "Of course, Father Fujimoto~! Please, make yourself comfortable. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah," the priest groaned as he sat down, "The files you asked for weren't there. The Vatican have been informed about the archives being breached and they're ordering a lock down until everything has been accounted for."

Mephesto deflated at the news, "Oh dear. I had figured something like this could happen. Those archives were never properly guarded, despite how many times the security was reworked. However, it seems we may have some questions that need answering that only those files have. At least, that's the only way we can get the answers without having to go to the source."

Shiro rubbed his chin in thought, slouching in his seat, "Wouldn't you want to go to the source in order to get more accurate information? You don't usually rely on just the files when you're seeking answers."

"Unfortunately, the person I want information on doesn't seem like he would willingly give me answers and neither would his associate," the demon spoke as he got up from his desk, "They were willing to tell me some tall tales from their past, but there is no proof what they said would even be real. Thinking back on the story, it seemed rather far-fetched."

"Says one of the Demon Kings," Shiro snickered to Mephesto's displeasure. He did see the irony in it, but he was truly being honest with himself. He wouldn't have even considered the story to be true if he had never met the two before. He wanted more information about the Musician and the organization the being had worked for.

"Speaking of which," the demon wondered on, "Whose to say the files were stolen recently? They could have been taken a while ago and were just found missing today. The only question we must ask is 'who would want the files to remain unseen?'."

"Well," Shiro muttered, "It depends what is on the documents inside. If there were files on Yuri, I would probably take them to protect her from anything those files could cause."

Mephesto's eyes lit up, "You would do it to protect someone," Shiro nodded, "Hmmm. I might know where those files are then~!"

"What," Shiro sat up, confused, "How do you suppose that?"

"Simple," Mephesto grinned as Shiro stood to follow him, "If I was him, I would want to protect this person with my life."

The albino followed Mephesto as he twisted a key into his office doors and threw the door open. On the other side, he saw the Dark Matter specialist and the Musician. The two of them had each other shirts twisted into the other's grip and were extremely close to each other. Kanda was moving closer when the Musician finally saw them in the doorway. He quickly panic and acted out of instinct.

* * *

Kanda was about to drag his moyashi into a kiss, when he felt sudden pain and was being thrown back. He took him only the second he landed on his ass to realize the Musician had punched him in the face.

"Fuck," the Second Exorcist shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you, baka!?"

"My my, Kanda," Mephesto sighed as he made himself and Fujimoto's presence known, "Is that the kind of language you always use around your guest?"

Kanda growled as he picked himself up, "Only when I don't know I have guest. Besides, what type of guest doesn't call before barging in?"

"Are you alright," the Musician asked, concerned for his friend/lover? -he didn't know what he was.

"Yeah," he groaned as he rubbed the side of his face, "I was just surprised. Next time, we can finish what we started."

The Musician nodded, his face flushed a slight pink. He had wanted to 'finish what they started' as well, but the two True Cross members had to walk in on their private moment. Kanda and Moyashi settled down, sitting at their usual spots with Mephesto and Shiro sitting on the opposite side of them.

Mephesto smiled at the Musician, "You know, I wouldn't have came over if what I wanted was where it belonged. Do you know what I need?"

"No," the hybrid smiled back, "I sadly do not know what it is you are missing. Is there some way we could help?"

"Considering whose prison record it is, I was hoping you could," Mephesto shot back to the hybrid's surprise.

"Record," the white-haired being inquired, "I'm sorry, but I really don't know anything about that. Kanda?"

The Second Exorcist sat there quietly, thinking over what the demon had said. He had been asking about the files that were in the Vatican's archives. He had taken the files the demon had asked about, as well as other files that had mentioned their home and himself.

Kanda sighed after a while, "I knew someone was going to miss them eventually."

"So, you did take them," the priest growled as he stood, "What other things have you been taking from the True Cross Order!?"

"Only some of the older files that nobody asks about," Kanda replied, reaching into his bag and taking out the files he had stolen. The four files were labeled 'The Musician', 'The Black Order', 'The Noah Family', and 'The Second Exorcist Project'; they were all parts of the past that the specialist had wanted hidden and protected, each one bringing up all kinds of issues for the both of them.

"Kanda," the Musician spoke up, "Why would you steal these? Were they not safe where they were?"

Kanda shook his head, "Not entirely. The security there was shit and I felt better with them on my person, then where some idiot could just as easily lose them. Besides, the information inside is rather personal."

"Personal," Mephesto questioned, "To which one of you? The information I was in need of specifically belonged to the Musician. Why do you even have his information?"

"I'm suppose to watch him, aren't I," Kanda countered roughly, "Are you telling me I shouldn't be more cautious by knowing all I can?"

"Why would you have to take information on someone you already know," Mephesto growled at the specialist.

"Why do you even want the information in the first place?"

"Unlike you," Mephesto stood and hissed, surprising Father Fujimoto, "I need to know what kind of threat is housed under my roof. That includes all the dorms and the school itself, especially this one where an unknown criminal lives."

"I am not a criminal," the Musician stood as well, "I would ask you kindly to not label me as something I happen not to be."

"You are considered a criminal if you have a criminal record. Is that not what is in your files," Mephesto questioned as he glared at the moyashi, certain that he knew. This changed, however, as he saw the uncertain look in his eyes.

"Kanda," the hybrid looked down to him, "what does my files say about me?"

The Dark Matter specialist looked down at the files, moving the other files to the side and opening up the one about his precious moyashi. He quickly scanned the pages and left it open on the one that said everything about the Musician's sentence. Kanda passed the folder over to the Musician and watched him as the sprout's eyes darted across the page.

' ...the Musician and 14th Noah, Allen Walker, is sentenced to life in prison for treason and hearsay against the Church and God...'

The Musician shook slightly after reading this yet he quickly scanned the last couple sentences, fearing what they said.

'...if the alternative becomes too costly, the death penalty will be brought forth before the Grigori for consideration...'

The Musician had to stop reading. It was too much to read. He felt an urge to disappear as a sob escaped him and felt Neah's shadows surround him. He noticed the shadows were tinged a deep red before he felt himself be swallowed up.

* * *

Kanda heart wretched as he saw the Musician become undone before him. He felt himself begin to reach out to him as a sob escaped him, only to pull back when Neah's shadows swallowed him up and he melted away before his eyes. The file dropped to the table, the pages becoming slightly ruffled. Kanda hopped up and ran after a shadow he saw skittering away, before sliding to halt next to the door.

"I told myself I would never let him see that," he growled, hand grabbing the door frame, "Why the hell did I let him see that?"

Mephesto cast his eyes to the file and picked it up, reading over the document with analyzing eyes, "He must not have liked seeing the Grigori's opinion of him."

Kanda felt himself tense, gripping the frame of the door harder, "What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious," the demon smirked, "Seeing someone else's opinion of your actions would make you upset. Especially someone who has committed a crime such as murder. He'll get over it soon."

Mephesto wasn't sure when he had gotten to the specialist, but he knew the moment he snapped. The door frame broke in his hand and he turned to the principal in one fluid motion, glaring him down. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as the Second Exorcist drew his sword from the sheathe on his hip. The demon relaxed in his seat as the man stalked closer, sword in hand and anger written on his face. He felt a smile grace his lips as the man pressed the blade of Mugen against his throat, Shiro pointing a gun at the specialist.

"Why are you smiling," Kanda growled with a look of pure anger. Mephesto smile grew as he touched the blade with his finger and pushed it away from his neck.

"You just proved my point," Mephesto stated proudly, " You care about him. You wouldn't act like this if you didn't care a lot about him. Besides, when we just got here, you both were in quite the position. I dare say, I think you love him."

Kanda hissed, voice rising to a shout, "That's what gives you the gall to say such things? That the Musician is akin to a murderer! You don't know anything about him!"

"Yet," the demon retorted, "you haven't denied the fact that you care about him, or that you love him!"

"Is that what you want to hear!? Fine! I love him! Are you happy?! Now, get the fuck out before I decide to vivisect you!"

Mephesto stood up as the specialist turned and strided away, leaving the demon grinning happily and the priest standing there in shock. He couldn't believe everything that had just happened. Seeing anyone explode like Kanda had was shocking, yet it was not even the worst rage he was driven in. The two True Cross members left just as suddenly and quietly as they came, the files left behind on the table. The words Kanda shouted rung in their ears as they went on their ways.

* * *

Kanda found himself striding through the halls, looking for the Musician. He opened up the door to their bedroom and quickly identified the shadow of the Musician on the ground, looking as if he was sitting on the bed. A quiet disembodied voice sobbed as he made his way into the room, sitting on the bed next to the shadow.

"Don't be surprised if somebody comes for us in the morning," the Second Exorcist sighed sadly, hanging his head, "I told them something they shouldn't know."

The Musician slowly felt himself return from the shadows, "What was it?"

"That I love you," the Japanese man muttered, "That demon compared you to a murderer and I snapped."

The Musician felt the shadows slide away from him, leaving him sitting there on the bed next to Kanda, "You were defending me. Besides, you only said what was true." The Musician looked over to Kanda, waiting for him to rise from the slumped position he was in. When he didn't, the moyashi hugged him from behind, resting his head on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda's head lifted at this and he tilted his head toward the sprout. The moyashi leaned against Kanda's back more, one of his hands coming up to tilt Kanda's head towards him. The Second Exorcist allowed his head to be guided towards the Musician.

The Musician sighed, "I don't want this to be our last night together." Kanda nodded in agreement. He didn't want this to be their last night either. "Do you want to finish what we started?"

Kanda chuckled slightly, "You mean when you punched me in the face or before that?" The Musician answered him by kissing him on the cheek, where the bruise from his punch had started to form and fade at the same time.

Kanda twisted himself toward his moyashi, capturing his lips with his own. Kanda leaned back with his arms holding him up, as the Musician slowly moved around him and toward his front, straddling his partner. The Musician's hands settled on Kanda's shoulders, leaning down in order to kiss him. They tilted their heads in opposing directions, melting into the kiss.

* * *

Mephesto, thinking on what he learned, asked Fujimoto for his opinion on the matter. The priest simply shook his head and wanted nothing to do with the madness he had found himself in. The priest decided to let Mephesto deal with the situation on his own accord.

Mephesto chuckled to himself, "I'll visit them tomorrow. I might even call to let them know I'm coming over~!"

* * *

The minute the both of them woke up, they were on alert and listening for anything that could possibly be an attack. The phone ringing startled the two, causing the Musician to jump from his seat, Kanda running off to check the front door in case the phone was a distraction. He quickly answered the phone, being up already since the phone scared him. Mephesto opened up the door right after, causing the Musician to jump again. Mephesto still had the receiver in his hand, impish grin on his face.

"I called just to let you know I'm coming over," he stated as he hung the phone up in his office and quickly walked through the door. The Musician quickly hung up as well, irked from the demon's behavior.

"I suggest you work on your approach," the Musician growled as he walked away, "You lost the element of surprise with that little stunt." The demon simply chuckled, shaking his head as he followed the Musician. "I'm assuming nobody is coming to kill us then."

"Heavens, no," cheered Mephesto, happily unaware of the hybrid's fury, "I was never going to expose your little secret and I'm certain Fujimoto won't either. However, I am curious as to how you feel."

The Musician blinked in surprise, "And it would concern you, because," The Musician trailed off, waiting for Mephesto to state his reason.

Mephesto's grin vanished as he became serious, "I care about anyone who lives under my jurisdiction. That being said, if anything happens or has happened that isn't consensual, I would like to know."

The Musician shook his head, "We haven't done anything like that and I'm not ready for it yet. However, I love him as well; and if something like that does happen, it will be."

"It would be fucked up if it wasn't, " Kanda stated as he wrapped his arms around the Musician. Mephesto nodded happily, deciding everything was alright. "I wanted to see if I could look at your other files."

"Sure," Kanda nodded, "Nothing we don't already know. Moyashi might want to see 'The Black Order'. It was written by Johnny Gill, a friend of ours." The Musician smiled at that, remembering the positive scientist happily. No doubt he would have said positive things about the Order and every member of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter, because I got my college work done early!

Onto the story~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.

* * *

Chapter 18

Mephesto found the information on the Noah interesting, wondering about the mysterious group and the authors of the files. The one of the authors simply had written down 'Bookman Jr.' as his only identification, yet it was his account on the Noah that appealed to him. The man did not write based on opinions and feelings, but with a unwavering neutrality that explained the Noah's abilities with stunning detail. The author even included the relationships that all of the Noahs had with each other, positive and negative.

"It seems like you weren't the most popular member of your family, Musician," the demon murmured as he read the file. The Musician had often been described as 'a traitor, yet a savior'. He quickly handed the file to the Musician and watched the hybrid for a reaction.

The Musician nodded, "Neah turned against his family and killed a lot of the Noah. However, when I became the Musician, I ended up being their savior and fixing the messes Neah made."

The Demon King nodded in interest, "This 'Bookman Jr.' is quite the writer." He was about to go back to reading, when he heard a snort of laughter come from the hybrid next to him. He looked up to see a cheerful smile on the Musician's face and a slight frown on Kanda.

"I take it you know him," the demon inquired, wondering what kinds of stories this 'Bookman' was apart of.

"Know him? He was so annoying and pushy, you couldn't ignore him. He made you know him," Kanda frowned, ignoring the Musician and the look he was giving him.

"Lavi wasn't that bad. Besides, he was annoying in a good way," the hybrid declared but looking slightly unsure of himself, "He was a rather happy and cheerful guy. The only reason Kanda doesn't like him is because he would focus all of his attention on him."

"It was annoying," Kanda insisted, "He wouldn't stop calling me by my first name." Mephesto wondered about the Dark Matter specialist and realized he didn't know his first name, which was rather unusual.

"Maybe you shouldn't have called him a stupid rabbit," the Musician muttered, "He probably thought you liked him."

"I didn't like anyone back then, and you know that," Kanda shook his head, before rethinking, "Well, I did like you, but that's it." The Musician nodded in agreement, opening 'The Black Order'. It said many positive things -just like he predicted- about the members of the Order and, unsurprisingly, highlighted the many destructive incidents that happened at the Order, most occurring when he had been there. Just seeing the cost of all the repairs made his head hurt and gave him crippling terrors at the thought of the debt that must have been made.

"I don't believe that one bit," Mephesto chuckled, "There must have been someone else~!"

Kanda shrugged, "Well, there was one other person, but you can read about them." Kanda passed the file named 'Second Exorcist Project' to the demon as he excused himself. The tear-shaped golem that belonged to Kanda followed him, making a rare appearance.

Mephesto opened the file and quickly picked up on the name 'Alma'. This 'Alma' seemed to be the first subject of the Second Exorcist project before another called 'Yuu' was created. The file went on to describe the test performed on the children and the murderous rampage Alma went on, only to be almost killed by Yuu. It went on to describe the revival of Alma and the fight that the two got into once again, this time involving another person named Allen. The three fought until all three of the men had almost died. Recognizing the name Allen, he knew this was the name of the Musician thanks to the records kept on him.

"What exactly was the purpose of these tests," the demon asked, 'Couldn't the Innocence have just chosen a new wielder?'

"Innocence is rather picky in who it chooses," the Musician explained, "So, the Order decided to bring back the dead exorcist to fight again for the cause."

Mephesto shook his head," It's terrible some of the things humans will justify as right. Assuming that Kanda is involved in this story as well, would he happen to be Yuu?"

"Yes," the Musician nodded, quietly informing the demon in case Kanda was nearby, "I would avoid calling him that unless he gives you permission."

Mephesto set the file down and stretched, "I have to go, but I'll be sure to call. Is it alright if I take this one?" He picked up the file on the Noah, waving it slightly. The Musician nodded and escorted the Demon King out. Once the door was shut, the Musician wandered off in order to find Kanda. He found his feet carrying him to the roof, the place where the man usually went to think. Just as he thought, the Japanese man was sitting on the roof and listening to the sounds of the bustling city below.

"Mephesto had more things to do," the Musician stated as he walked over to his lover. He sat down next to him, wondering what the Second Exorcist was thinking about. He quickly found out as Kanda kissed his neck, surprising him. Kanda had not made any advances on him in a few months, the hybrid himself usually starting anything. Despite being surprised, he hardly moved as he was kissed and slowly wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck.

Kanda pulled away and grinned, "The American Branch wants me come back and assist in another case. Something about mysterious sightings of phantom lights." The Musician frowned, slightly saddened by this news. He knew Kanda was extremely bored sitting around the dorms, often excited to get called out for a mission, but part of him was upset that the specialist had to leave. He thought it completely justified, if not a tad selfish, that Kanda should forget about them and stay in Academy Town. However, Kanda needed to get out and run around for a while and needed the prompting to go complete his missions.

"Well," the Musician smiled, "You should get done with the mission and come back home as quickly as you can. I'll be fine until you get back. I might even visit Fujimoto's monastery while you're gone."

"Alright," the Second Exorcist nodded and got up as well. The two young men left the roof, Kanda stopping by their room in order to gather his things and the Musician waiting for him at the door. Kanda once again kissed the Musician, which the other happily returned. Kanda wouldn't be gone too long, since he was usually informing the other field agents that what they were seeing was not caused by Innocence or Dark Matter, that it was something else causing whatever was happening, and he did not give a flying fuck about what it was. However, being the only Dark Matter specialist meant you constantly had to report to any mission that needed help concerning Dark Matter or Innocence.

"Call me if there is any trouble," the specialist stated as he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

The Musician had the foresight to make his door appear behind the confessional, the light brightening up the dark area. However, as long as the door wasn't visible and nobody saw him exit it, he was fine with it brightening the place up a little.

"Hello? Is Father Fujimoto here," the familiar voice asked, startling the one of the monks from his chores. Hadn't that voice belonged to the person who played the organ? He had quite the fit over it, after all.

"Excuse me," the monk called out to the white-haired hybrid, "Father Fujimoto isn't here at the moment, but he'll be back soon." He watched the Musician nod to him, looking unsure what to do now that the man he had been looking for was absent. The monk motioned for the man to follow him, taking him to kitchen. He might as well make some tea for the man while he waited.

* * *

Fujimoto walked down the street carrying the bags of groceries he had bought for the monastery, Yuri carrying a bag or two behind him. The girl had decided to stay with him for the break from school they had. She would have spent time with her fellow cram students on their camping trip, but the priest had asked for her help. Apparently, the monastery had a large barrier around it and the shield had weakened rather badly. The other monks had no idea that the barrier was even there, so he required outsiders to help him replenish the charms.

Upon walking into the kitchen, the two were greeted by a familiar white-haired hybrid. The Musician was sipping on a cup of tea, white cloak pulled around him snugly.

The hybrid smiled at her, "Yuri, would you like some tea? A rather nice monk provided it."

Shiro frowned at the being, "Don't distract them from their work, Musician. They still talk about your fit throwing."

"Speaking of which, " the young man muttered, "How is that organ? Covered in dust, I bet."

"It looks just fine, " Yuri assured with a smile, "What kind of tea is it?"

"Black tea," the Musician stated before turning his attention to the albino, "I just wanted to let you know that Kanda was called back to America again."

"Does that mean I have to watch you," the priest asked. He honestly didn't want to watch the being, hearing of his appetite was disturbing, so watching it eat would be horrendous.

"No, but I wanted to just let you know. I'll be popping in every once in a while."

"Great," the priest muttered, "Why couldn't he take you with him?"

"I have to stay in Japan," The Musician stated, "The Grigori made that final. Besides, Kanda needs time away from the dorm. He gets rather pent up if he doesn't do anything."

"Isn't that what you're for?" This stated shocked Yuri. He knew as well? She watched as the Musician frowned and stood.

"Excuse me, but what do you think we do besides what you're implying? I couldn't do any of that with him," the Musician hissed at him, the shadows around him growing darker. Yuri knew why he couldn't. He was scared of what would happen if he did allow it to happen, fearful if the outcome would be the same. It was irrational and fear was never completely justified.

"Your relationship doesn't make much sense, even if you are close friends with him. Why be in a relationship if you get nothing out of it?"

"I do get something out of it, but none of it is physical yet. I'm just waiting until it's right for that."

"Something made it not right? To share something that intimate with the person you love?"

"Yeah," the Musician stated sadly, "You've probably heard it before, being a priest. You sit in that confessional and let somebody tell you all of their darkest secrets. I doubt you would have heard of it the first time coming from me."

"Somebody hurt you to cause that much of a reaction? ...No. You were... In prison."

"My jailer wasn't the kindest of men, Fujimoto. It was him."

"That's why. Kanda loves you, right? He wouldn't try to hurt you."

"I know, but I'm still scared of what would happen. It's unreasonable, but I can't help it."

Shiro felt his heart breaking slightly at what the being was saying, cursing himself slightly. He was going soft, yet he couldn't help but feel terrible for the being in front of him. He had heard the confessions of many women, talking about the terror and pain they felt from what happened to them and how they turned to God for help. However, the Musician had been left underground, without light or hope.

"How do you feel about staying over for dinner?"

The Musician smiled slightly at him, "I'd love to."


	19. Chapter 19

I broke my laptop once again. However, I have terrible writer's block and took weeks to just try and figure out how to start this chapter.

Anyhow, I'm glad to be back for now. I'm not going to promise a flood of updates, because that would be unreasonable. Thankfully, I ended the last chapter on a note that I think I can work with. Thank Toby for the Undertale soundtrack. It's been making writing a lot easier!

Onwards, to the story!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.

* * *

Chapter 19

Shiro Fujimoto had been surprised as the Musician had eaten a moderate amount of food before commenting on the late time and left. He had been too distracted with what the Musician had said, which had been completely vague. Yes, he had women pray to him about a lot of problems that they turned to God for. A lot of problems. So, Shiro Fujimoto, being the resourceful individual he was, pretended he knew exactly what the Musician had been talking about. In his mind, it had been the perfect plan; pretend to know exactly what was happening and figure it all out later, pretending to have known all along. He simply had to ask the right question to uncover more of the truth. Yuri seemed to know exactly what the Musician had been talking about with the odd look she threw at the two of them. He would probably ask her about it later.

* * *

It was clear to the Musician that Shiro Fujimoto was completely clueless as to what he had been talking about, though he had seemed to give great advice about the problem he had been unaware of. It was something Neah had mentioned earlier that night, during the snack he had with the monks and Yuri, that drew him to this conclusion.

**You know, he seems a bit too uneffected by what you said, Nephew,** the shadow had murmured in his ear. It was true, sadly, that the human had not expressed the horror that Yuri had in knowing his pain. It could have just been the priest's nature that accepted the horrible truth. Afterall, the Musician wondered if he had heard of worst. The monistary wasn't exactly the largest or busiest he had seen, so perhaps someone with a pain similar to his had shown up and said something about it. However, he knew after he left for the empty dorm and thought back at everything the priest had done that night. It had almost seemed a tad forced when he tried to console the Musician. However, the man had been nothing but nice afterwards. He had been trying to make someone feel better about a problem he couldn't see and it had almost worked.

However, the Musician was not the only one who occupied his mind. Neah had seen through the priest's facade and had informed the moyashi about it. Without the shadow, the Musician would have accepted the priest knowing without a doubt.

"Damn. I'm going soft," the hybrid growled slightly, causing his uncle to laugh. It was unavoidable. Things were simply not as tough as they used to be. After being imprisoned for years, his mask had chipped away.

**There isn't anything wrong with showing a little emotion from time to time, Nephew.**

"Last I remember, you didn't want me showing any affection to anyone."

**'Emotion' does not automatically mean 'affection'. I was leaning toward trust actually.**

"Do you think I can trust Fujimoto then?"

**I don't know. Afterall, he has to gain YOUR trust. I don't like him, though.**

"Do you like anyone?"

**...That has nothing to do with it, Nephew. I can not like as many people as I want. **

The Musician chuckled lightly at the shadow, "I don't know about you, but I'm starved. What do feel like having?"

**Well, how about nothing? I'm only a fragment of your mind, so I don't really have to worry about eating.**

This caused the Musician to wonder what life was like for the shadow. What did it feel like to look out of someone else's eyes and not be in control? Did he ever miss having his own body?

**Well, aren't you forgetful. I share your mind with you, Nephew. You might as well just ask.**

"Well, do you?"

**I do miss my old body, and it is a rather strange sensation, though not unlike looking at a screen. However, these shadows are akin to a body for me. They are just less solid.**

"Interesting," the Musician murmed before thinking about the vistor he had earlier that day, "What do you think of Mephesto?"

**He is an interesting character, no doubt. A lot like our brothers and sisters.**

The Musician nodded in agreement. Mephesto was very similar to the Noah in some regards. While most of the Noah stayed away from humans, Mephesto pestered humans constantly and often acted as if he knew more than he let on. The hybrid was not certain how much the clownish demon knew, but he probably knew more than he let on.

Speaking of the demon, the Musician blinked at the demon in surprise as he was seated at a table inside the dorm's kitchen and was looking at a group of photos. It looked like the current reincarnation of the Noahs, beside the Musician who was missing.

"This is your family, correct," the demon asked with a cheshire grin. The Musician nodded as he sat down across from the akuma. He could feel danger in the air as his Uncle crawled across the ground and waited within striking distance of the demon. Something wasn't right.

"You know, the Grigori would love to know that these family members of yours are alive and well. Do you understand," the demon continued. The shadows bubbled slightly as if enraged. The Musician sent a very meaningful look at the shadow before looking back to the demon.

The Musician nodded, "I assume you want me to buy your silence."

"That would be correct," Mephesto grinned at the moyashi as he waved the picture around, "I would like some of my questions answered and I'll know if you're telling the truth or not." The Musician nodded and waited for the demon to start asking. He didn't have to wait long for the demon to ask. "What was your relationship with Yuri's father?"

The Musician broke eye-contact with the demon, cursing to himself. Of course, he would ask that question first. The Musician steadied himself before answering.

"He was my jailer and was supposed to take care of me, keep me weak so I couldn't escape." Mephesto frowned at this before standing and walking closer to him, glaring down at the hybrid.

"That's not the whole truth, is it?" The Musician found himself shaking his head, looking down at his lap. He found himself scared to admit to the demon exactly what had happened between him and Egin. Perhaps the demon would let it slide.

"I was thinking, 'why would the Musician love Kanda?'. I couldn't help but wonder, 'did the Musician love anyone else?'. Just say it and get it over with."

The Musician looked up in confusion. 'Did he love anyone else,' seemed like a strange question to ask. Then, Mephesto didn't really know him, did he? He simply had to wonder who else the demon could be thinki-

No. NO. He didn't- He could never- What!?

"It's alright to admit it. Stokeholm Syndrome is nothing to be shameful of." The Musician shook his head back and forth rapidly, trying to clear his head of the confusion. "Of course, I was rather shocked to find this picture inside your personal files. Who else would have taken it?"

The Musician took the picture the demon presented him and felt himself go numb. I was a picture of himself, chained up and naked. However, it was the way the photo was taken that made the Musician go cold. It was taken during... !

* * *

Mephesto felt slightly alarmed as the beansprout sported a heavy coating of his golden flames that **Destroyed** the very picture's existence. He was more interested in the Musician though.

The Musician cried, "I- I didn't want anyone to see that." Tears slowly slipped down his face as he shook from seeing it and reliving it.

Mephesto grinned even more, "It's alright. I promise not to tell Kanda about your little fling." He was stunned silent as the Musician slammed his fist into the table, shattering it. The shadow behind him had sprung up and grabbed his wrist, trapping him.

"Kanda knows about Egin, but you don't," the Musician hissed dangerously as he stalked closer to the demon, "Egin used me. I didn't want anything like that to happen to me! He used me! It wasn't consentual at all! I was his play-thing! FOR YEARS!" At this point the hiss had turned into a shout and the shadow had let his wrist go, keeping him trapped by his feet. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, PHELES!" With that, the shadow lurched up and he felt himself fall into his desk chair.

He had made a mistake.

* * *

Sorry about the long as hell wait! I missed you, Readers! And sorry for the short as hell chapter, but I simply could find anything else to write about.

My mind is a kerfluffling mess.


End file.
